Possibilities
by catwjl
Summary: Arwen has sailed to the Undying Lands but Gondor still needs a queen and a weakened Rohan strong alliances
1. Possibilities1

Aragorn stood on the palace's highest balcony watching the people of Minis Tirith celebrate in the streets below. Although the former ranger understood their and did not begrudge their joy in the fall of Sauron and the coming of the king, he found himself unable to join in the festivities. His longing gaze moved beyond the city walls to the Pelennor fields and the forests beyond. Soft footsteps intruded on his thoughts. "My Lady," he greeted Eowyn, the white lady of Rohan.

"My Lord, is everything alright?"

His half smile held a sorrowful edge. "You once told me what you feared most was a cage." He moved his arm to encompass the city and the lands of Gonder beyond. "Welcome to my cage."

Lightly she laid a hand on his arm, understanding washing through her. "Not all cages are completely unbreakable." With a final squeeze she left him to his thoughts.

The soon to be king did not turn at her departure, nor did he turn when he sensed rather than heard another's approach. "Legolas."

Slowly joining him Prince Legolas of Mirkwood could feel his friend's sorrow and sensed of inevitability. "My friend. You have done it, united the kingdoms of men."

"I did not want this power." The pain deadened grey eyes of the soon to be king met those of the elven prince. "But at least I once believed I would have my love by my side."

Legolas was unsure what to say, he knew Aragorn's love for Arwen had been one of the main reasons he had been able to follow his destined path. "Aragorn." Unable to find words of comfort or hope he delivered his message instead. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell has arrived with his sons along with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."

"I know." His voice continued with bitter, sorrowing edge. "This choice was for the best. She is the evenstar of her people and should remain with them, not give her immortality to a mortal who she will outlive by many years. We were only a dream. Isn't that correct my lord?"

Elrond joined them on the balcony. "A dream that will live forever." He responded, his eyes hooded., emotions kept carefully in check.

For a moment the eyes of elf and man met. "But never more than that." He straightened. " I am honored by your presence for my coronation. I hope this will improve relations between our two races. If you will excuse me I have a meeting with the lords of the city." Turning on his heel he strode out commenting under his breath but in a voice loud enough to be heard by the two elves, "and listen once more to why I must choose a queen quickly."

Late that night Eowyn stood on Aragorn's balcony. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She held her back straight with great effort. She would not break.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

"No," she answered Aragorn's question without thinking, "but I will be." Somehow her true feelings always came when talking to him. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and regain control she slowly turned. "I hope you do not mind me using your balcony."

Coming to lean beside her he shook his head. "It is not my balcony." He grinned conspiritually at her, looking almost boyish, "but lets keep it between us."

Without thinking she returned the good natured grin. While she had gotten over her crush on the king of men she still found herself more at ease with him than she was with most people. With him she could almost feel like a young girl. "It is our secret." "

For a few minutes they were silent, staring out at the now quiet streets. "Can you tell me what troubles you?"

Determinedly keeping her eyes on the distance she spoke the words that were destroying her. "My brother talked to me after dinner. Since the end of the war he has received offers for my hand and he believes that more will follow." She could feel Aragorn's silent sympathy. "Rohan is weakened with a new, young king. Rohan needs the support of a strong alliance." Unable to stop herself she looked into Aragorn's knowledgeable and supportive eyes. "The king's only sister is a valuable commodity. "

Aragorn did not break their eye contact. "What about love?" 

She shrugged with a nonchalance she did not feel. "Mine will be a political marriage. All I can do is hope that my bars will not be too high."

Breaking their eye contact Aragorn stared out over what was soon to be his city. At last he turned back. "We need to talk." He held out his hand.

Puzzled Eowyn accepted the outstretched hand. He took her into the sitting room connected to the balcony and seated her on a dust clothed love seat. To her surprise he sat down beside her. Then something happened that Eowyn had not seen before: Aragorn said nothing. He was completely speechless. Lightly she laid her hand over his. "What is it?"

Slowly, almost reluctantly he released a deep breath. "What would you think of an alliance between Rohan and Gondor?"

Her mind went blank. At last she looked up to meet his eyes. "You and me?"

He nodded. "Before you agree or disagree we need to talk."

Hardly daring to believe what she was hearing Eowyn asked. "Shouldn't you be talking to my brother?"

"If you and I come to an agreement I will. I want a queen who will stand next to me not behind me." Turning his hand over he squeezed hers. "I believe you will do that."

Swallowing hard she tried to organize her thoughts. "What about Arwen?"

For a moment he looked away before forcing his eyes back up to hers. "What we had has become little more than a dream. This is not something I ask lightly." He hesitated a moment, attempting to find the right words. "I need a queen, but I was raised by the elves. Political marriages do not exist. If a husband or a wife departs the remaining spouse will seldom take another." Closing his eyes he went on. "I care about you, I respect you, and, other than Arwen, you are the only one I have ever felt any interest in." Opening his eyes he again caught her gaze. "I would also like to think my reasons are not all selfish. It would seem that you like me-"

"You mean my crush."

He grinned. "No. Unless I am very much mistaken you have moved beyond that. And that- crush- was not on me but rather on the idea of me and what I represent. If you had not begun to see me, not Isulder's heir I would not be asking. I think we have the potential to have a very good life together."

Unable to gather her thoughts while so close Eowyn rose and walked to the balcony. 

"I will not imprison you, at least not more than being the queen of Gondor will."

Allowing her gaze to move to the white city's walls she felt a strange kind of acceptance. Turning she saw Aragorn was still seated on the love seat, giving her the time she needed. He was a good man and he cared about her, not just who she was or what she could bring to a marriage. And she could also sense the possibility for more. It was a better future than she had dared to dream of. "I accept."  
  



	2. Possibilities2

A/N: Just a quick note before I begin. Yes I have read the books it is one of my favorite series. However 

This fic, while keeping Aragorn's backstory from the book, is movie-based AU. I am a fan of 

Aragorn/Arwen but after seeing TTT this idea popped in my head and would not go away.

That said this is my first fan fiction and any comments will be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR; I am just borrowing the characters

******************************************************************************************

Eowyn stared dazedly out at the white city from what she had come to think of as Aragorn's balcony. This was to be her city. She was going to be queen. As often as she had thought it she still could not wrap her mind about it. Which was why she was back here watching the sun slowly rise over the city walls. Had she done the right thing in accepting Aragorn's offer? That thought tormented her. Wearily she dropped her head to her chest. The more she thought about it the more her mind went in circles. Maybe there was not a right decision. This marriage would be the best for Rohan. That was the most important factor. She could and had expected to marry a man she did not love and who did not love her, but could she be with a man who loved another? Even if Arwen was gone she still held Aragorn's heart. But she would have the rest of him and maybe someday she would gain a piece of his heart. And just maybe she would be able to give him hers. If that was selfish of them, well the world was not fair and you had to take what potential joy and happiness you could.

Lifting her head she released a long, deep breath. Yes, this would be for the best.

As she turned to go she caught a glimpse of Faramir striding toward the castle. Unwittingly her mind turned back to the conversation they had had shortly after they had received word that Sauron had been defeated. She knew that if she had given him half a chance he would have asked to court her, but something had held her back. It was not due to her crush on Aragorn; she had gotten over that when he had healed her. At the brief touch of their minds as he had called her back from the darkness she had seen a glimpse of the real him, not the idealized image that she had created. Idly her gaze followed Faramir as he strode across the courtyard. He was a lot like Aragorn, but seemed more content with his place in life. Would she be better off with Faramir? He did not love another. 

Tiredly she placed her arms on the balcony and leaned forward. No. She was content with her decision. This was the best for herself and her country. Perhaps she and Faramir might have had something, but life had placed her on another path.

At last at peace with herself and her decision she glanced up at the sun. It was nearing mid-morning. Aragorn would be speaking with her brother shortly. She wanted to be there. It was, after all, her life.

Outside the king of Rohan's rooms Aragorn leaned against the wall. Doubts were assailing him. If he was honest with himself they had been since he had escorted Eowyn back to her room last evening. Was he doing the right thing by marrying her? It was the right thing for his country and hers, but personally was it for the best? For him he had no hesitation. Arwen was gone and with her the dreams they had cherished for more than thirty years, but he was a king with no blood family amidst a weakened kingdom that had not even begun to recover from the brutal war. He did not need his advisors to tell him how important it was for him to marry. Unconsciously his hand moved up to caress the evenstar charm around his neck. Eowyn was as different from Arwen as day from night, but he found he enjoyed her company; she had even managed to bring out the light-hearted side of him that had been, for the most part, deeply buried. And he was attracted to her. There was connection between them that had been there from the start. It was that feeling that had made him seek her out. This union would start as a marriage of state but he sensed that it had the potential to become a true marriage of the heart. Not as passionate as marriage with Arwen would have been, but possibly just as satisfying.

Closing his eyes to try to stop the flow of thoughts images flashed behind his closed lids. The two of them crowned and smiling on their balcony, them smiling and holding a child while another ran around them. Pictures of them laughing and happy and facing equally hard times. Last of all was an older Eowyn, her hair all grey and green eyes sparkling as she smiled at him with love and he felt an answering smile in return.

With a deep breath he opened his eyes and straightened. Yes, this was the right decision. Now to convince Eowyn's brother of the same thing. With no more hesitation he knocked on the door. Eomer himself answered the door. Apparently his advisors had not managed to convince him of his royal place in life. He kept his slightly bitter smile to himself. Maybe between them they could change some of the pomp. One could dream.

Eomer's smile was welcoming. "Good morning. How may I be of service? Please, be seated."

"I have come to ask for you sister's hand in marriage." Elrond would have laughed at his bluntness, but Aragorn saw no reason to play the diplomacy games, at least not with Eomer. He did not bother to point out the benefits to both kingdoms that would automatically come into play with this marriage. Despite his earlier warnings to Eowyn about what he would have to do Eomer loved her too much to see her miserable. "She has agreed."

Still Eomer was silent. "What of your elven love?" and his eyes went to the evenstar.

"She has sailed to the Undying Lands. She was but a dream, your sister I would like to be my future." Leaning forward he caught Eomer's eyes and would not let them go. "I do not wish for Eowyn to be hurt and will do everything in my power to make her content. You would be right in saying that I do not love her, but I do respect her and care for her greatly. In time as we get to know each other better I have a feeling love will grow."

The young king had just opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and Eowyn entered. "He is right, my brother." She sat down next to her brother. "It is equally true that I do not love him, at this time." She smiled mischievously at him, which was returned. Yes, if she had to wed this was the man for her. And she would see that he laughed and smiled more. It was time for the dark times to move behind them. After another moment she forced her eyes back to her brother's. "We will be happy, or at least as happy as any couple. And you know this is the best alliance that Rohan could hope to make."

His eyes moving back and forth between his friend and his sister Eomer slowly nodded. He could not deny the benefits, but he did not wish to see his sister move so far from home. And even though he had tried to force himself to see the necessity of using her to forge stronger ties for his still weakened country he had not known if he would be able to do it. He wished to see her happy and content more than anything. Could she find that with the soon to be king whose love had just sailed away forever? Catching the matching grins they flashed at each other he thought it just might be possible. And they were both right, such a close tie to Gondor would only strengthen both countries. Slowly he nodded. "When would you like the wedding to take place.?"

"I wish it could be done before the coronation," was Aragorn's prompt reply. He held up a hand before either could tell him how impossible that desire was. "But I know it is impossible. However I would like to introduce Eowyn, as they're soon to be queen at the coronation. As for the ceremony itself I have no idea how long it takes to prepare for such an event. I am sure the court advisors will quote chapter and verse."

Eomer snorted in disgust. "I think they have to much time on their hands."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. He had a feeling he and his future brother-in-law would spend time commiserating with each other.

After a few minutes silence Eowyn spoke up. "What about midsummer? If we say that is the date then it is settled and everything will just have to be completed by then."

Both men looked at her in surprise.

She returned the looks easily. "Now that it is decided I would like to get on with it. I see no reason to wait."

"So be it." With a nod to them both Aragorn walked to the door. Once he reached it he stopped and looked back. "I will see you at dinner, my lady. Perhaps we could go for a walk afterwards."

Eowyn smiled softly. "I would like that, my lord."

With a last inclination of his head he opened the door, and hesitated once more. "I believe you have the right to my given name. I would rather not be my lord for the rest of our lives."

Unable to stop herself Eowyn laughed. "As you wish, Aragorn."

Once he was in the hallway Aragorn released the tension he had not even realized he was carrying. Now to find Faramir and inform him so they could make the necessary alterations to his coronation. Somehow he did not dread the event as much as he had before. He would have someone to share the burden with. Yes, he and Eowyn would do well together. Feeling lighter than he had in a long time Aragorn strode off in search of his steward.  
  



	3. Possiblities3

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I am only borrowing the characters

************************************************************************************

The morning of the coronation dawned bright and clear with not a cloud in sight. Forcing himself out of bed Aragorn moved to the balcony and looked down. The city was alive with banners and people calling to each other. Even at this early hour the city rang with the sounds of celebration. The king had returned. Feeling faintly nauseated Aragorn slumped down into a chair. Less than two hours of freedom left. The official ceremony might not be until noon but before than he needed to meet with the lords of the city and the leaders of many of the outlying towns. Wearily he dropped his head into his hands. He did not want to be king. After years of running his destiny had finally caught up with him. A knock on the door pulled him out of his glum thoughts. "Enter."

Legolas came into the room, not surprised that Aragorn was not in a good mood. His friend had always denied his fate not simply because he feared he was not strong enough to resist the One Ring, but also because he did not want power. He was a natural born leader that all races followed instinctively. "You have not even started to get ready."

"I am not needed for another hour." Despite the protest he walked over to his closet and began to remove his coronation outfit. Gandalf had presented it to him just after they had returned to the city. It was in the style of men but made with the fabric of the elves. "Faramir is going to meet me at the dais."

Out of old habit Legolas helped Aragorn get cloak and mantle to lay straight. The man had never been able to adjust formal clothes properly. "How did he react to your betrothal to Eowyn?"

The king turned to face him, his surprise clear. "You knew he was attracted to her?"  
Lightly the elf shrugged. "I sensed it, although it had not gone beyond an idea."

Aragorn slumped down on the bed. "I wish I had realized before I asked." With a shake of his head he recalled searching for Faramir after he had left Eowyn and Eomer. It had taken a while before he was able to find his steward deep in the recesses of the library.

"My lord," hastily Faramir rose to his feet.

Aragorn glared at him mock sternly. "How many times have I told you it is just Aragorn. I will not stand on protocol when we are alone."

With a sheepish green the young steward nodded. "I am working on it."

Dropping the façade Aragorn dropped into a chair next to where the steward had been sitting, after a moment Faramir joined him. "What are you researching?" Idly he picked up one the many books and flipped through it. It was about coronation ceremonies. Curious now he looked closer at the other books. They were all about a steward's responsibilities, the history of Gondor's kings, and protocol. His eyes met the nervous young man's with gratitude. "You did not have to do this."

"I wanted to," was his simple reply.

Lightly Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder. "All I ask is that you be my friend and talk to me when you think I am wrong. I need someone I can trust to always be truthful with me, no matter what."

Faramir nodded solemnly. "I will do that."  
Sitting forward Aragorn leaned his hands on the table. "However I do need your advice on something. I have chosen my queen and while we will not wed until midsummer I want to introduce her to the people during the coronation.

Unable to hide his delighted grin Faramir commented, "our people will be so happy. I would recommend that you introduce her just after you are crowned, immediately after you are introduced as king." He paused a moment, uncertain if his next question would be overstepping his bounds. "May I ask who she is?"  
"The Lady Eowyn of Rohan." It would have taken a much less observant person than the former ranger to miss Faramir's sudden paleness. "Faramir, is there something between you that I missed?"

The steward shook his head.

Aragorn knew he was not telling all. "Faramir," he caught and held the steward's eyes. "You just promised to be truthful with me."

Pale grey eyes stared back at him. "Nothing was said- but I had hoped."

With a slow nod Aragorn released his eyes. "I am sorry, I did not know." For a moment he was silent, deep in thought. "I would like you to escort the Lady Eowyn and King Eomer to the ceremony tomorrow." Rising he squeezed the steward's shoulder comfortingly. "Know that whatever happens I will understand." As he walked out he was aware of Faramir's stunned eyes staring at him.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief at the end of the recitation. "You are unbelievable."

Puzzled Aragorn looked into his long time friend's eyes. "Why? I want Eowyn to be happy. If she loves Faramir I would rather see her happy with him."

Reaching out to grip his friend's shoulder tightly Legolas nodded. "You are not doing anything wrong. Arwen is gone. You and Eowyn have a chance for a good life full of love."

Stepping away Aragorn nodded. "I know. That is why I asked her to marry me." Slowly he reached up and removed the evenstar pendant. Gently he placed it on the dresser, closing his eyes in a final painful goodbye. "I-"

Before he could go on someone knocked on the door as a voice called out. "May I come in?"

Jolted from his memories Aragorn turned to see Elrond standing just outside the door. Knowing he needed to resolve things with his foster father the soon to be king nodded once.

Legolas looked from one to the other. "I will go check that everything is in order." On his way out he gave Aragorn a reassuring grin.

For a few minutes father and son simply looked at each other: neither sure how to bridge the gap that had formed between them. At last it was Aragorn who spoke. "I am glad you are here." To the former ranger's relief he found that to be completely true. Gone were all traces of the bitterness and anger that had haunted their relationship due to Elrond's interference with his relationship with Arwen. While he had understood and even agreed with the elf-lords motives it had still hurt him deeply.

Elrond smiled and reached out to give his youngest child a hug. "I am so very proud of you." Pulling back he looked into his son's eyes. "I know you do not completely believe it but you will be a good king."

"I know," was the simple answer. "I just do not want the job." He paused a moment, unsure of his next comment. "Eowyn will make it bearable."  
For a moment Elrond was silent, looking at Aragorn closely. "You genuinely care for her." It was a statement not a question.

"It has not the intensity and strength of what I felt for Arwen, but it is enough to build on."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder Elrond squeezed it with affection. "I am glad. I do want you to be happy." Dropping his arm he turned and walked to the open window, overlooking Gondor. The city was more festive this day than he had seen any city since the end of the second age. The people were overjoyed to welcome their king home officially. All it did was break Elrond's heart a little more.

"Ada?" Aragorn had moved softly up behind him. "Ada, are you okay?"

"I have known this day would come. I trained you for it and pushed you to it. But now that it is here I find that it has come to soon."

Puzzled Aragorn stepped in front of the elven-lord to catch his eyes. "What Ada? My crowning?"

Elrond nodded, moving his eyes to again stare out the window. "You are taking your rightful place as the leader of men while the elves are leaving these shores. Within a few years I will take the grey ship across the sea." He turned his eyes back to his youngest. "I have known and dreaded this day since you came and stole my heart as a two year old terror. Never had I imagined that one human toddler could turn Rivendell to chaos."

Smiling at his childhood memories Aragorn hugged his father close. "We will always have the memories and you can rest easy with the knowledge that I have found contentment. Besides, we will meet again someday, beyond the end of time." With a final squeeze he released his father and walkded to his desk. He held up the evenstar. "Will you return this?"

"No." With a shake of his head Elrond crossed the room and closed his son's hand around the charm. "It was a gift. Keep it and give it to one of your children. You will know which one."

Slowly releasing a deep breath Aragorn nodded and stored the necklace safely in one of the drawers. "We should go."

Companionably side-by-side they left the room.

Nervously Eowyn checked her reflection in the mirror once more, cursing this sudden attack of nerves. She was objective enough to know that she was pretty but she felt that was not enough. Today she needed to be perfect. Forcing her not to pace she mentally counted to ten, forcing herself to calm down. Nothing would go wrong. Aragorn would be crowned king and she would be introduced as his future wife. At that thought her stomach did another somersault. Just as she was starting to pace again someone knocked on the door. "Enter," she called, grateful for the interruption.

The door opened and Faramir took one step inside. "Lord Aragorn has requested that I escort King Eomer and yourself to the ceremony." He took a closer look at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. No matter her reasons or how right they were she had still chosen to wed Aragorn over a chance at a relationship with Faramir. Even though she knew he had feelings for her and that she could have easily fallen for him under different circumstances. "I will be ready in just a moment." Walking into her bedchamber the White Lady of Rohan bowed her head and once again forced herself to be calm. Why had Aragorn sent Faramir? It was not simply because it would show her the highest honor. He valued feelings over shows of power. Unbidden her mind darted back to their conversation yesterday evening.

He had come to her at dinner, asking her to walk with him. Dutifully escorted by their guards they had walked in the garden. Stopping under the newly planted white tree of Gondor Aragorn had turned to be sure the escort was out of earshot. "Do you love Faramir?"

Caught completely off-guard by the question Eowyn had only shaken her head dumbly.

For a few minutes Aragorn had looked deeply into her eyes. "If you are sure." Slowly they began to walk again. Just before dropping her off at her room he turned her to face him. "If you change your mind just give a shake of your head. There will be no hard feelings or repercussions." He smiled softly at her. "I will be disappointed, but I want you to be happy." Kissing her hand he had strode off, leaving her staring blankly at his back

Opening her eyes she felt her nerves fade. He was giving her a last chance, to allow her to be sure of her choice. Content she walked back into the sitting room to see Eomer deep in discussion with Faramir. "I am ready."

Both men looked up and Faramir extended his arm to escort her. Eomer walked a couple of steps behind them, seeming to know that they needed to talk. "Faramir I-"

"You do not have to say it," he interrupted. "We both know a might have been exists but neither one of us is one to dwell on what could have been. You and Aragorn will build a good life together and I am happy for you both." Stopping he turned and bowed on one knee before her. "It will be my honor and pleasure to serve my queen and friend."

With a gentle smile that lit up her face Eowyn signaled him to rise. "As I will always honor your friendship and support."

Together, both feeling a good deal more light of heart they walked into their future. In the shadows of the courtyard Eowyn could see her betrothed and she smiled in genuine happiness when she saw Lord Elrond beside him. "Thank you," she mouthed.

In return he smiled at her, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Not losing her smile Eowyn allowed Faramir to escort her to the specially erected viewing stands just to the side of the coronation platform where the lords of the realm and the special guests were seated. As Faramir took his place on the dais the crowd fell silent. Eowyn watched Aragorn begin the long walk forward. Her last bit of nervousness faded. This was the right choice.

The ceremony passed in a blur, her attention was focused on Aragorn only. She barely noticed when Frodo took the crown to Gandalf who then placed it on Aragorn- King Elessar's head. When he rose all traces of the ranger was gone and in his place stood the king of men. The crowd roared its approval after Faramir introduced him and Eowyn felt her heart swell with pride.

With a soft smile Aragorn looked out at his people. "Thank you for your welcome and I will do my best to lead you well. I would also like to announce that on Midsummer's day the Reunified kingdom of Gondor and Arnor shall have a queen." Loud cheers interrupted him and it was almost three minutes before it quieted enough for him to go on. "King Eomer of Rohan has graciously consented, with the Lady's full agreement, to allow me to wed the Lady Eowyn."

Again the crowd roared its approval as Aragorn extended his hand to her. Eyes on him alone she rose and took it. Looking into his eyes she saw her future. A future full of joy and sorrow, laughter and tears. A future with all the possibilities, but most of all one filled with love. 

Together, arm in arm, they turned to face their people.

A/N Well that's the end, maybe. This is where I saw this fic ending but in my mind I have created an AU that extends from the time Eowyn leaves Rohan to marry Aragorn until their deaths. It is not a story so much as vignettes from their life together. If any one is interested I could write those up, just review or e-mail me.

If this is the end I want to thank everyone who read and I hope you enjoyed. A very special thanks to all those who reviewed. It made writing this all them more rewarding.

Catwjl


	4. Possibilities4

A/N: I do not own LOTR, I am only borrowing the characters and make no money  
I raised the rating not because of anything graphic but because as a married couple Aragorn and Eowyn share a bed and will have children in future chapters.  
  
*********************************  
  
Eowyn stared down at the plains of Rohan from Meduseld's front porch. Ever since she had come to live in the palace as a small child this had been her refuge. She never grew tired of the view. Now she had to face the fact that she was seeing it for the last time for a long time. And even when she returned it would not be the same. Rohan was no longer to be her home. Despite the fact that she had always felt caged this was her home and she loved the land. Resolutely she turned away to go back and be sure that her things were properly packed. Within the next day or two her escort to Gondor would arrive. Packing had been the primary reason why she had returned home for the two months between Aragorn's coronation and their wedding. While she knew that he would not care if she came to their marriage with nothing but herself that would not have been appropiate for the sister of the king of Rohan. Besides it would make the white city seem more like home. At least that was what she hoped.  
  
"My lady! My Lady!" A young serving girl ran up to her. "The party from Gondor has arrived."  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Eowyn nodded. "Has the king been informed?"  
  
The young woman nodded. "He rides to meet them as we speak and has requested that you meet them in the throne room."   
  
Eowyn nodded. "Thank you." By the time she reached the throne room Eomer and his chief advisors were already gathered. There was no sign of the party from Gondor. As she entered she could hear an arguement taking place.  
  
"It is not proper. The king himself should be here. It is a slight to Rohan. And to send an elf and a dwarf with only a small escort- it is the largest slap in the face!" Hallas, one of the youngest advisors was ranting. Around him the rest of the councillors were nodding agreement or sitting on the fence.   
  
Looking from one to the other she walked to her brother's side. "Eomer?"  
  
He looked at her with a harried expression. The day to day duty of a king was trying on the former Marshall who was used to being in the field almost constantly. "Aragorn was unable to come himself."  
  
Not wanting to jump to any conclusions and knowing Aragorn would never intentionally slight her Eowyn looked at the others in the room. "Was there a reason and who did he send as escort?"  
  
"The king offers you his deepest apologies and hopes you can find it in your heart to forgive him." A musical voice commented from the doorway behind her. "A border dispute has sprung up and King Elessar wished to solve it before it became an armed conflict. In his stead he sent us as his humble servants."  
  
Unable to hide her smile Eowyn turned to find Legolas the elf and Gimli the dwarf, her betrothed's travelling companions throughout the War of the Ring standing together in the doorway. "Of course I forgive King Elessar. I would have been most disappointed if he had come and allowed a war, no matter how small to break out. And I take it as the highest honor that he has sent his closest companions as escort."  
  
Gimli smiled at her. "It is our honor to act as escort to the future queen of the Reunified Kingdom."  
  
Eomer stepped forward then. "I offer you all the hospitality of Meduseld and Edoras. We should be ready to leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
  
The journey seemed to take forever. The party was slowed by the wagons full of goods, both Eowyn's personal possessions and her dowry. Many gifts had also been sent by the people of Rohan who remembered the king who had helped to save their land and the white lady who cared for all. Eowyn just wanted to get there. The last two months had flew by and now time had decided to stand still. Most of the trip she spent alone but Legolas and Gimli were almost always at her side. They were more than willing to share any and all news of the kingdom with her. This was a pleasant change from Edoras where she had often had to use trickery or eavesdropping to find out the latest news. Hopefully this would not change once they arrived at Gondor.  
  
As they approached the castle and the waiting king Eowyn could not avoid letting her eyes scan her betrothed, focusing for an extra moment on his bare neck.  
  
"He has not worn the evenstar since the morning of his coronation, when he announced your betrothal," Legolas commented from beside her.  
  
She flashed him a quick glance, but he was watching the king, not her. "Thank you," she said softly. "I know she is gone, but-" here she cut off, not sure how to explain.  
  
The elf smiled slightly, turning to look at her. "You have nothing to explain. Aragorn will be loyal to you until the day he breaths his last and beyond. He does not make commitments lightly. He would not have proposed if he did not care."  
  
Swallowing hard Eowyn allowed her eyes to glance at her waiting betrothed before turning back to Legolas. "He needs a queen."  
  
"No." Legolas shook his head. "I know all those reasons but I can assure you that if he did not care not all the good reasons or common sense in middle-earth would have made him propose. He may be the king of men and have lived among them for years, but he was raised in an elven house hold as an elf. Many of his beliefs mirror the Eldar rather than man."  
  
Eowyn nodded, forcing herself to meet the archer's eyes. "I am sorry, it must be nerves."  
  
The elf smiled at her. "That is understandable. I do believe I have seen Aragorn calmer when he was facing an army of orcs."  
  
Lightly she laughed. "Thank you."  
  
"I am at your service if you need anything, even just an explanation."  
  
Under the lightness of his words Eowyn heard the genuine offer. "I just may take you up on that."  
  
Before the elf could reply they had reached the palace and Aragorn was striding down the steps to meet them. "My lady," he greeted her with a genuine smile, assisting her from her horse. "It is good to have you back in the white city."  
  
"I am glad to be back." To her relief the words were true. Seeing Aragorn again had relieved her anxieties. This was the right choice. She smiled back.  
  
  
It was not until after dinner that they had any time alone. The wedding was only three days away and there seemed to be an endless number of details that still needed to be decided. Aragorn had seemed rather grateful that Eowyn was more than willing to make many of the decisions and answer the constant questions on details that did not seem to be that important to the king. Legolas had commented that this had been going on since she had left.  
As they walked through the gardens with their obligatory escort and chaperone Aragorn said little. "Is something wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
He looked up at her, startled. "No." Sheepishly he grinned at her. "I am just not sure how to bring up what I wanted to discuss. I can debate with councilors and negotiate with those who would rather see my kingdom destroyed without effort, but I can not figure out how to talk to my future wife. At least about this."  
  
Lightly Eowyn laid her hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."  
  
"Actually it is about our rooms. Right now that are planning on putting us in the largest suite on the third floor." He stopped.  
  
"And?" Eowyn prodded, not sure what this was about.  
  
Sitting down on a bench he pulled her down beside him. "It has two seperate bedrooms with one common sitting room. It has been made more than clear to me that this is the way nobles, in the white city at least, have their sleeping arrangements."  
  
Suddenly understanding Eowyn nodded. "Much of Rohan is the same way. I take it that is not the way of the elves."  
  
With a chagrined shake of his head he looked into her eyes. "I wanted to ask your preferences."   
  
Caught completely off-guard Eowyn could only stare at him in shock. It had never occurred to her. But then she had never really thought about the specifics of being a married couple. She swallowed hard. "What do you want?"  
  
"To share a room," he answered with no hesitation. "I want us to have a life together, not some public farce." Seeking to offer her reassurence he took her hand and lightly caressed it. "But I will be content with your decision. I want to make you happy."  
  
Closing her eyes against the tears those simple words evoked Eowyn knew her choice was made. When she had considered marriage before she had always been relieved at the idea of separate rooms. At least in that way she would be able to keep a little of herself rather than simply being someone's possession. But Aragorn was not like that. He wanted a life together, where they shared everything and her desires mattered as much as his. She smiled. "I think it would be better to share a room." She turned her hand over in his. "We will have a real marriage. Or," and she laughed lightly, "as real as we can make it in this glass bowl."  
  
Aragorn returned her grin. "Now we only have to choose rooms, but I think I already have the answer to that one." Rising he pulled her to her feet, but did not release her hand as he led her swiftly through the palace. "You will have all the time you want to explore your new home," he assured her, noticing how she looked about, trying to orient herself. "There is still much I need to learn."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her up to the top of the palace. It was unnecessary for him to answer when they reached an end door. "Your balcony?"  
  
With a quick shake of his head he opened the door. "Our chambers. Wait here a minute." Releasing her hand he walked into the room.  
  
From where she stood waiting at the door Eowyn struggled to hear her betrothed footsteps, but his early training was serving him well and she was caught unaware when he lit the lamp at the far side of the room. When he held out his hand she did not hesitate to reach out and take it, her gaze sliding about the room. Despite the several times she had been up here to enjoy the view, she had never really taken the time to notice it before. The sitting room was large with very little furniture, all covered with plastic. The bedroom was even larger with a king size bed. Quickly she turned her eyes away and was relieved when Aragorn said nothing, simply followed her lead. What had once been a second bedroom was set up as a study with two desks. She turned to face Aragorn. "It is perfect, but will it be ready in time for the ceremony. I would prefer to start our life together in our own space."  
  
He nodded. "I do not think that will be a problem. It will give all the people who wish to help with the wedding something else to do. Would you like to oversee the refurbishment?"  
  
Thrilled at the prospect of designing and decorating her own space Eowyn nodded eagerly. "But what of your prefernces? This will be as much your home as mine."  
  
His only response was a shrug. "Whatever you prefer will be fine. I have lived in Gondor, Rohan, the Angle, Harad, the wild, Rivendell. It does not take much for me to feel at home in a new place." For a moment his eyes were distant, looking into a past only he could see. "For most of my life I have been a hidden nomad. One place to call home and always return to, I have not had that since I was forty-nine."  
  
"Forty-nine?" Eowyn repeated in shock. "How old are you now?" While she had known he had numenorean blood and was older than he looked, she had never thought he was that much older than her.  
  
Smiling at her surprise he easily replied, "past eighty." His smile fading in some worry he walked over to her. "That does not make a difference, does it?"  
  
Eowyn gave a quick shake of her head. "No. But you will have to tell me your tales some time."  
  
"Anything you want to know. We have the rest of our lives and I do not intend to keep secrets or hide things from you."  
  
Slowly Eowyn nodded, forcing herself not to look away from his commanding gaze. "I know." Breaking the mood she turned back to survey the room again. "Is there nothing you would prefer?"  
  
He did not hesitate before replying. "No."  
  
"Wrong," a lightly musical voice interrupted from the doorway.  
  
Somehow not surprised to have been interrupted Eowyn turned to see Aragorn's brothers Elladan and Elrohir enter.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," one of the twins commented, Eowyn could not tell which one. "The ceremony is not for a couple of days yet."  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes but did not answer. "You wanted something Elrohir?" he asked the twin who had spoken first.  
  
Forcing himself not to tease his little brother Elrohir walked over to join the couple where they had unconscously moved to stand by the balcony. "Ada thought you might like a little piece of home."  
  
In surprise the king looked back and forth between them. "This is not some kind of joke?" he demanded, having been on the recieving end of too many of the twin's jokes to trust them completely.   
  
"No." Elrond joined them as well. "At least it had better not be." He glared at the twins, his look promising very unsavory consequances if his wishes had not been carried out correctly.  
  
Both swallowed hard. Over three thousand years old they might be, but that was still a look they responded to. "We would not play with something this important."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Looking between them Eowyn turned to leave. "I will let you talk."  
  
To her surprise it was Elrond who reached out a hand to stop her. "There is no need. You are to be my son's wife and I would like to get to know you. And of course I am sure his brother's would be happy to share stories of Aragorn's youth as well."  
  
A low groan sounded from her betrothed as Eowyn swallowed the lump in her throat. "I would be honored."  
  
  
  
Before she knew it or was ready for it Midsummer had arrived and so had her wedding day. The night before, Midsummer's eve had been a night of celebration as the city eagerly waited for their beloved king's wedding. By Gondor's custom the couple had not seen each other since dinner the evening befoe. A tradition both had laughed at privately but agreed to follow for the sake of their people.  
  
When she walked out into the courtyard Eomer was pacing nervously. "To look at you anyone would think you were the one getting married," she commented.  
  
Her brother simply glared at her. "And you are completely calm, and radiant." Walking over her took her hand. "You are happy?"  
  
Aware of her brother's worry she nodded with a serene smile. "Yes. I am quite content with my decision. Do not worry for me, my brother. Aragorn and I will have a good life together."  
  
He took her hand. "You can always call on me. I am still your brother. Now," he led her toward the garden where they would be wed under the white tree of Gondor, "this event can not begin without the guest of honor."  
  
As she walked up the aisle beside her brother to join Aragorn she felt everything else fade into the background. She was caught and held in his eyes. The ceremony, a blend of elvish, Rohan, and Gondorian customs passed in a blur she barely noticed. Immediately after the ceremony she was crowned queen of Gondor. That was when the celebration truly began. Gandalf shot off fireworks that took her breath away. While the hobbits had described them to her she had never seen a display so beautiful. Food and wine flowed freely in the streets as well as in the palace. She had not hesitated to move among the people when Aragorn had offered, although the palace guards had gone into cardiac arrest. It had taken a royal command for the couple to be given some space. To her relief all she got was good wishes and a sense of welcome from the people, now her people. She smiled up at her new husband who had not left her side since the ceremony. He had answered with what she had come to think of as her special smile. When they at last returned to the palace she was feeling much more relaxed. "I do not believe we were left unattended."  
  
"We were not." With a nod of his head to the left he drew her attention to Legolas and Gimli. When he turned the other way she saw Elladan and Elrohir. "We were much safer than if the entire force of palace guards had been with us."  
  
Faramir and Eomer were waiting for them when they rejoined the royal party. "It is a good thing you are back. I think the hobbits are going to eat us out of the city," the steward commented.  
  
"I thought they could eat a lot on normal day," Eomer put in. "That is nothing compared to this and they are out-drinking the dwarves."  
  
Aragorn only laughed and slid an arm around Eowyn's waist as she leaned back against him. Both men noticed the unconscious gesture but said nothing.  
  
It was nearing midnight with the celebrations showing no signs of stopping that Eowyn began to yawn. She had been up since just after dawn. Looking around she realized that everyone was still drinking and the hobbits were still eating. Some had left, but very few.  
  
"Do you wish to retire?" Aragorn's voice whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded, but as he led her out began to get nervous. In her heart she knew Aragorn would not hurt her, but she did not know what to expect from this night. All she had heard were stories, most of those from serving women and the rohirrim. And those tales had contradicted themselves. She had had no mother figure to talk it over with and neither Theoden or Eomer had shown any inclination.  
  
Once in there room Aragorn turned to her. Lightly he lifted her face up to his. "We do not have to do anything you do not wish to do. It has been a long day and we have the rest of our lives to be together."  
  
Unable to fully relax Eowyn nodded stiffly.   
  
"Eowyn." Aragorn led her over the couch and sat her down before turning and walking into the bedroom. The sitting room was now done in a combination of elvish and Rohan design that was surprisngly homey. She was a shield maiden of Rohan and had fought the witchking himself. One night should not be enough to scare her. But she wanted this to be special and perfect and had no clue what to do. "Drink." Aragorn was back with a glass of wine.  
  
Stiffly she took it, gulping it down quickly. "I am sorry. I do not know what is wrong with me."  
  
Sitting down beside her he pulled her into his arms to rest against his chest. His heartbeat was soothing. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I am content to wait for you."  
  
"I just want everything to be perfect," she muttered into his chest, surprisingly completely at ease in his arms.   
  
He tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "Nothing in life is perfect, but I do not think we will fail at anything we try together." He place a light, almost chaste kiss on her lips, similar to the one they had shared after the ceremony. This time though there was a hint of something more. After a moment he pulled away. "Lets get some sleep."  
  
To her relief he went into the bathing room to change and came out in pants and a robe. Not ready to face him she darted into the bathing room. When she came out, her robe wrapped tightly around her he was already in bed, his robe hung over a chair beside the bed. Swallowing hard she slid under the blankets, slipping her robe off when she was completely covered. Internally she was chastising herself. This was her husband. They would be sharing a bed for the rest of their lives. But all the common sense in the world could not make her relax.  
  
Careful to keep his body on the far side of the bed Aragorn reached out to her with his words. "Just try to get some sleep. If it would make you feel more comfortable I will sleep on the couch."  
  
That was enough to make her turn to face him. "No. I will get over these silly feelings."  
  
Extending a hand to her he shook his head. "I do not think you are silly or a coward. You are one of the bravest people I have ever known."  
  
Taking the outstretched hand she dared to move a little closer. The contact made her feel better. "Will you hold me?" she asked tentatively.  
  
He scooted closer and opened his arms, letting her make the move to slide into his arms.  
  
Surprised again by how comfortable she was when being held by him Eowyn laid her head on his bare chest as his arms wrapped around her. "I like this."  
  
His arms around her tightened. "I am glad. This is our refuge from the world and I want you to be comfortable here and with me."  
  
Allowing one hand to lightly caress his shoulder she smiled. "I like that." Laying there in the dark with his heartbeat under her ear Eowyn allowed her hand to lightly caress his arm and shoulder. She had never been this close to a half undressed man before. His muscles were well defined but not bulging, which was good. His skin was also surprisingly soft. When he did not protest or move she allowed her hand to drift over his chest. At his soft exhalation she looked up to see if she had done anything wrong. His eyes were locked on her as he held himself completely still. "Show me."  
  
His eyes never leaving her he shifted her up slightly so she was laying half on and half off him. "Your guidelines," he whispered as he captured her lips in a soul searing kiss.  
  
Wrapped tightly in her husband's arms Eowyn shifted a little closer. As her eyes drifted shut she thought how easy it was going to be to love this man. She was already more than halfway there. 


	5. Possibilities5

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I am only borrowing the characters and make no money.  
A/N I need to apolagize for the plastic mistake in the last chapter. I meant for it to be dust cover. Thank you for the reviews and comments, they are very helpful. I hope you enjoy.  
****************************************************  
  
Eowyn stood on the balcony overlooking the slowly awakening white city as the sun rose. Her attention was focused on a lone rider making his way to the castle. His escort could be seen behind him, finally catching up now that they were within the city walls. The queen of Gondor had to refrain her laughter. Her husband loved his morning rides and felt that if the guard could not keep up that was not his fault. Secretly Eowyn thought he delighted in giving his guards a challenge. A part of Gondor's king would always be the chieftain of the Dunedain of the north. Watching him dismount she remembered how hurt she had been when she had woken up on the second day of their marriage to see him getting ready for his ride and she was not invited. That night at sunset he had taken her for a ride, letting her set the pace and had done so every night since. Slowly she realized, as she learned more about him, how often he had been alone over the years. He needed his morning solitude to maintain his sanity. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was given to his people and the evenings, as much as he could he left for her. All too often there were dinners or other social obligations they had to attend. But the nights, those were theirs. Once they retired to their room Aragorn had made it clear that unless it was an emergency they were to be left alone.  
  
To her surprise Eowyn found that she was enjoying marriage. Not only was Aragorn more than willing to answer any of her questions about his past, his hopes for the future or how he felt about things. More important to her was the fact that he cared what she thought and wanted to know about her past and her thoughts. And his desire to know was real. All too often as she was growing up people had pretended to care in the hopes of gaining favor with her uncle, cousin or brother. Outside of her family no one had ever truly sought to know her.  
  
Spotting the men slowly entering the castle gates she reluctantly stepped back into the room. It was time to get dressed for the council meeting. In the bedroom she glanced over the outfits the maidservants had pulled out for the king and queen. Her day dress was appropiate but once again they had chosen a very elaborate, confining outfit for Aragorn. In a morning habit that had almost become ritual in the last two months she went to her husband's closet to pull out a formal, but less elaborate, elven made tunic. The former ranger did not enjoy all day council meetings that could be completed in half the time if every councilor did not feel they had to be heard on every issue, even if it was only to repeat themselves or someone else. If he was forced the where uncomfortable clothing for those long hours she feared it might even allow his legendary patience to run out. Better safe than sorry. Besides, she had to admit to herself, he looked better in the more form fitting elven style outfits he had grown up in.  
  
Laying his clothes out she shrugged out of her nightgown and began to get dressed. While she did have maidservants to assist her she liked to do the small things for herself as often as possible. In the rest of the world she and Aragorn were the queen and king of the Reunified Kingdom, but in their private quarters they wanted to be just themselves with no ceremony. Their cage was not so binding in here.  
  
"Need a hand?" a voice with hidden laughter buried in it asked as she struggled to pull the volumous skirts over her head.   
  
Why did this city insist on such extravagant outfits at this point in time? "What do you think?" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Aragorn suppressed his laughter, knowing his wife would not appreciate the mirth and untangled the many skirts. "I thought I was the one unable to dress myself properly?" It had not taken Eowyn long to discover his inability to make formal clothes wear right. Once or twice he was sure he had caught her and Legolas laughing about it.  
  
Glaring at him she walked over to her dressing table and began pulling her hair back. "How was your ride?"  
  
Glad to change the subject he began to change as well. "Good. But I have a feeling trouble may be coming." Eowyn turned to face him, lifting one eyebrow questioning but said nothing. "Rangers were approaching the city, the air about them felt tense."  
  
"I am surprised you did not ride out to meet them," was her first comment, more than willing to trust his instincts. "What kind of trouble do you think it is?"  
  
Walking over to her he dropped his hands to her shoulders as she leaned back against him. He had not realized until he had married Eowyn how much he had missed simple human contact. He had noticed over the last couple of months that he was more content if he was in contact with Eowyn, even if it was simply holding hands. "They will reach here soon enough," he answered her first comment. "As for what is going on," he paused, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I fear it may be the Haradrim testing our borders and strength. We do not have a treaty with them that is binding. Or, and I think this is most likely, the Dunlendings and other tribes seek to test Rohan's and Gondor's defenses. I actually hope that is what it is."  
  
"Why?" her gaze was puzzled.  
  
Lifting her up slightly he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Because if it is Harad we are going to be pulled into a full scale war. If it is the Dunlendings it will be border skirmishes. I will still commit Gondor fully and we will protect our people, but the loss of life will be less and the duration of the conflict shorter."  
  
With a nod of her head she settled into his embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder. She would miss this when he went away. He did not have to tell her that he would be accompanying the force no matter where it went.  
And she would be left behind in their gilded cage.  
  
  
  
Eowyn took her usual seat to the left of Aragorn when they entered the council chamber. To her relief she recieved nods of acknowledgement not condescendeng glares. The all male council had not reacted well to Aragorn's statement, made the second day of their marriage, that Eowyn would be attending council sessions and was to be given equal say with the other councilors. Only now were they beginning to accept her presence.  
  
"Have the rangers arrived?" Aragorn asked as soon as he signalled everyone to be seated.  
  
Sindarill, one of the oldest councilors nodded. "Yes. They are cleaning up and then I told them to wait in the anteroom and await our convenience."  
  
Aragorn's gaze lashed across the table. "Await our convenience," he repeated in a low, deadly voice. "Did they not say it was urgent?"  
  
The councillor raised his chin in the air. "I did not ask. They were not presentable. I had one of the guards speak with them. He said something about it being important but we have matters of urgency to discuss first."  
  
Leaning back in his chair Aragorn crossed his arms and looked about with a deceptively gentle look. Looking around herself Eowyn noticed a few of the councillors, mostly the younger ones, shifting back in their chairs, as far from the table as they could get. They were the ones smart enough to realize that when the King took that pose and attitude heads were going to fly and new guidelines were to be laid down. Doing her best not to smile she prepared herself for the fireworks. These old men of power just did not want to learn. She would have thought that after years of serving Lord Denethor they would know to modify their tongues. No, she realized after a moment. They thought of Aragorn as a young king who needed guidance. That did bring a small smile to her face. He had most likely been a captain of Gondor before most of them had rose to their current high levels.  
  
Aragorn allowed the silence to play out until most of the councillors were fidgeting minutely. His keen eyes took in those who knew what was coming and noted them. Beside him he was aware of his wife's barely contained mirth and her joy did much to stem the ire he felt at the council's closed mindedness and bigotry. Without a word to his councillors he turned to the guards. "One of you please escort the Ranger Captain to me immediately." Slowly he turned his attention back to the council and folding his hands on the table leaned forward slightly. "Now, first of all I will not have any of you disrespecting the rangers. If you opt to voice such opinions you will be invited to join the rangers in the field for a one month period. Second, when a ranger arrives bearing an ugent message you are to notify myself, Queen Eowyn, or Steward Faramir immediately. If we have retired for the evening you will notify the captain of the watch. He will then take the message and decide if we need to be woken." His piercing gaze caught and held all the council members. "Is that clear?"  
  
Slow nods were all that answered.  
  
Disgusted with the bias he and those under his command had faced during most of his adult life Aragorn rose as the door opened. The ranger, who had washed face and hands but still wore his travel stained clothes went down on his knee. "My liege."  
  
Still uncomfortable with people kneeling before him Aragorn quickly signalled the man to rise. It was one of the younger rangers from the north, Hamdon. "What news?" He took his seat and one pointed glance was all it took for the councillor seated beside him to vacate his chair to stand uncomfortably beside the now seated ranger.  
  
"Dunlendings," the young man announced. "They are raiding the border villages between Gondor and Rohan." He paused to meet his king's eyes. "We were not in time. The villagers were killed, but the crops and property was left untouched. On my way to the city I notified the ranger garrisons and they have increased their patrols." He looked into his king's eyes. "I hope I did not overstep my bounds."  
  
The former ranger smiled. "No. I am quite proud and happy with your initiative. A ranger's duty is to protect those weaker than themselves or those unable to defend themselves. Go and get some rest. You leave at dusk to deliver a message to King Eomer of Rohan."  
  
With a final bow the ranger left.  
  
Aragorn turned to the council. "You are dismissed for the day." His gaze moved to Faramir. "We must make plans. This has to stop before it has a chance to truly begin." When no one moved the king turned his gaze back to the council. "This session is closed. You are not a war council. Go."  
  
In stunned disbelief the men rose as one and departed.  
  
"You might want to include them," Faramir commented, watching them leave. "At least some of the newer ones."  
  
Aragorn nodded, taking Eowyn's hand and moving with her down to sit beside the steward at the opposite end of the table. "Slowly, I will work into that. This needs an immdediate response and I do not wish to discuss it in a committee. By the time a decision was made the border villages would be in ruin and Rohan would be under attack."  
  
"You think that is their goal?" Eowyn asked, surprised that Aragorn was including her.  
  
He nodded. "Ultimately. Gondor is too far and the open plains of Rohan are inviting for their expansion. They remember that years ago that was their land."  
  
"I know what our immediate response will be," Faramir commented, "but what are our overall goals." He smiled knowingly at his king. "I know you will want to make this a permanent solution."  
  
Someone knocked on the door and entered without being bidden. "Queen Eowyn," the young serving woman called frantically. "You are needed."  
  
With a quick glance at her husband for permission to depart Eowyn followed the young woman out, casting one longing look back at the two man council of war. The door closed, blocking her out.  
  
  
  
Stifling his yawn Aragorn entered his rooms just as the sun was starting to set. He was running late and not very happy with himself. How was it he was more exhausted after an all day council session than he had been after more than five days of almost constant battle and riding on little sleep? Now they were going to have to hurry if he and Eowyn were going to get their evening ride in. He hoped she was already here. He had been somewhat surprised when she had not returned to the council room after seeing to whatever it was that had called her away. It couldn't have been that important, he reassured himself. Otherwise Eowyn would have informed him. Looking around he finally spotted her on the balcony, still in her day dress. Puzzled he strode over to join her. On every other day she had been dressed in her riding clothes. "Eowyn?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist, feeling her lean back against him. Completely content he tightened his arms. Standing here like this gave him a feeling of belonging that he had not had since he had learned he was Isildur's heir at twenty. "Did you want to skip our ride?"  
  
Turning around she buried her head in his chest. "I forgot about it. But no I do not really feel up to it."  
  
Concerned he tilted her head up so he could look into her captivating eyes. "Is something the matter? I was expecting you to return. Not that I blame you for skipping the afternoon session. The councillors were not happy with me."  
  
With effort Eowyn forced her self not to look away from that piercing gaze. "I was not sure if my presence was wanted."  
  
"You are always welcome. You know I value your opinion more than the majority of my advisors in most cases." As his wife turned and walked back to stare out at the city Aragorn knew he was missing something. He should know what was troubling her. Lightly he leaped up onto the banister watching her closely. "Eowyn?"  
  
Not answering she shifted to stand between his legs and lean against his chest, loving the feel of his arms automatically wrapping around her. "I will miss this." She finally managed to say.  
  
"Miss this?"  
  
Frustrated Eowyn pushed away from him stalking over to the other side of thee balcony. This should not be so hard! And he should not be so blind. "What time do you leave tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"First light." Hopping down he walked over to her. "Am I missing something?"  
  
With a sad smile she looked up at him. "This will seem more a cage and be lonesome with you gone."  
  
Finally understanding Aragorn grinned widely. "You think you are staying here." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Her eyebrow shot up. "I'm not?"  
  
Slowly he shook his head. "No. I planned to have you ride with me. Faramir stays here as steward."  
  
"What of your advisors and the council?"  
  
He gave her a sardonic look. "I am king. The advisors are in the process of changing as I find those I can trust and who see things as I do and are not afraid to dispute me to my face. The council," he shrugged with disdain. "They have few teeth and those will soon be pulled if they do not learn to look to the future and see the present as it is. And you, my queen, I wish to remain by my side. In the future there will be times when you will not accompany me, but I do not intend to lock you in a crystal palace behind bars of gold."  
  
Unable to believe she searched his eyes. Laughing like the carefree girl she had long ago given up she threw herself into his arms. I love you, the words almost slipped out before she managed to catch them at the last moment. The feelings were there and they might even be love, but she was not ready to admit it yet. To herself or to Aragorn. "Why don't we have dinner in tonight and enjoy our privacy. It may be a while before we are alone like this again."  
  
"I would enjoy nothing more." With a final squeeze he released her to call for a servant.  
  
Watching him walk away Eowyn could not help smiling. She was home. 


	6. Possibilities6

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Pacing swiftly from one end of the living quarters to the other, Eowyn glanced angrily out the window. Where was he? Any other time the man was positively punctual. Mumbling under her breath about the unreliability of men; she continued to pace until the door finally opened as the sun was starting to set. "It is about time," she hissed at Aragorn before he was even in the door. Striding over to him she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the hallway, all but dragging him back down the way he had come.  
  
"Eowyn?" he asked puzzlement clear when he finally managed to regain his balance halfway down the hallway.  
  
"What?" she snapped, not even turning to face him. The few people they passed in the corridors moved quickly to the side after one look at the determined queen.  
  
Not used to having this side of Eowyn focused on him Aragorn managed to catch up with her so they were walking side by side. He had to work to match her pace even with his longer legs. "Could you tell me where we are going?"  
  
She glanced at him quickly. "To the houses of healing. After you forced me to visit earlier they refused to tell me anything until you were present!" Her voice seethed with frustration. "And you did not even come to check on me."  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard. King he may be but he knew when he was in trouble. Eowyn had been upset enough when he had all but ordered her to visit the healers, and sent two of his guard as escort. For the last week she had been dizzy and out of sorts and he had felt it was past time for her to be checked out. He had intended to check on her and had been a little concerned when she had not arrived for the afternoon council, but thought it could not be anything serious since he had not been immediately notified. Then Imrahil had arrived with reports of the Umbar pirates picking up their activities. The setting sun had finally reminded him of the time and he had rushed back to their quarters for his evening ride with his wife. Being a fairly wise man he said nothing and simply increased his pace to match hers.  
  
Her brisk pace not having calmed her any Eowyn burst into the halls of healing and strode to the healer's office. She did not bother to knock, just opened the door and strode right up to the desk. "The king is here now. Tell me what wrong." Her voice brooked no argument or hesitation.  
  
Surprised to be faced with a very irate queen the healer glanced to his king for support.  
  
There was none to be had. King Elessar's response was to step to his wife's side and place a calming arm around her waist. "I think you had better tell us."  
  
Swallowing hard the nervous healer rose to his feet. This should be good news, but the intensity of his sovereign's gaze was stealing his tongue. He had never come under his scrutiny like this before and hoped he never would again. "I am honored to be able to tell you that the queen is with child."  
  
For a few moments neither queen nor king moved, staring at the healer in shock. Finally Eowyn found her voice. "Pregnant?" she repeated. A dim part of her mind knew she should not be surprised. She and Aragorn had been married for almost a year and a half and had seldom been apart during that period of time. Recently she had become all too aware of palace gossip about her inability to have a child. Slightly upset about the talk, she wanted children one day but was not in a terrific rush to have them; she had asked Aragorn if he was disappointed. Her husband had only hugged her, telling her that when the time was right they would have a child. When she had questioned him about the need for an heir he had simply shrugged. "If I was worried about my line dying out I would have had a child long ago."  
  
"But you were not married," she pointed out. She had known from barracks gossip that men were not celibate before marriage, but most were careful about having a child not to mention that he had been betrothed to Arwen for thirty years.  
  
Again he had shrugged lightly, kissing her brow. "That would not have mattered." His voice took on a rarely heard tinge of bitterness. "Isildur's heir needed an heir, the sooner the better. It was told to me quite plainly that there were a number of the Dunedain maidens and even some wives that would gladly bear my child." Seeing her consternation he had hurried to reassure her. "No, the Dunedain do not practice that freely but Isildur's line is important to them. We have always been their chieftains and in the recent years there had been few heirs." He had hugged her close to him again. "I am in no rush. One day we will have children, I do not doubt it."  
  
Coming out of her memories Eowyn glanced up at Aragorn. He was looking down at her with a small smile, but his eyes were lit up in a way she had never seen before. Feeling her own smile breaking through her numbness she threw herself into her husband's arms and felt his tighten around her as he swung her around once. She clung to him, unable to fully comprehend that she was to have a child. His arm still tight around her waist Aragorn turned to the healer. "Do not say anything. The queen and I shall make the announcement when we are ready." He waited for an acknowledging nod before leading a still stunned Eowyn out the door. Neither said anything until they had reached their apartments. He quietly ordered dinner brought to their room and seated Eowyn on the couch, immediately sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
She cuddled in, burying her face in his chest. "Yes, just in shock." Taking a deep breath she lifted her head so they were looking at each other. "Although I know I should not be."  
  
His eyes searched her for a few moments. "Are you happy about this?"  
  
Unable to hold his gaze Eowyn looked away. She could not fib to him when she was looking into those captivating eyes; it was hard enough when she was not looking at him. And the truth was she did not want to keep the truth from him. He had never condemned her for her thoughts or feelings. "Yes and no," she finally answered honestly. "I do want your children and I know the kingdom needs heirs but I just do not know if I am ready for the responsibility of being a mother. I will not hand my child over to nursemaids and nannies to raise."  
  
"I know." He tilted her chin up so he could catch her eyes. "It is more than that," he stated.  
  
Not sure she was ready to admit her the other reason for her ambiguous feelings she rose and stalked to the balcony, sensing rather than hearing her husband follow. "I know it is selfish, but I do not want to be imprisoned. Having a child will bind me to the city when you have to leave." Afraid to see his reaction she stared down into the night quiet city.  
  
Comforting arms slid around her waist and pulled her back against his warm body. "It is not selfish, I think it is more normal than most people would admit. It is a large adjustment and it will affect you more than it will me." Slowly he turned her to face him. "You are right, while you are pregnant you can not ride with me. After the baby is born-" he hesitated. "I can make you no promises," he finally said softly. "I hold to my word not to cage you, but-" Not sure how to explain it was his turn to walk to the balcony edge, staring out at the wilds beyond the city walls. "I just don't know."  
  
Surprised by the sorrow in his stance Eowyn walked forward and leaned against his back. "Tell me." She quenched her initial anger at his words, knowing their had to be a reason for them. The freedom he allowed her and the fact that she was always at his side had raised more than a few eyebrows at court that he completely ignored.  
  
Turning to lean against the balcony rail he pulled her into his arms, settling her head on his chest. "My father was killed when I was two. Mother took me to Imladris and Elrond raised me as his own, that you already know. What I never told you was that for the first five years I lived in Imladris I thought Elrond was my father. When I found out the truth I was heartbroken, but at least I still had my mother. I was raised as an elf and when I learned of my true heritage at twenty I knew little of men. What little I did know came from my mother. She instilled in me a respect for my race that the elves often lacked. Through her and because of her I was able to accept who and what I was." For a few moments he was silent. "I do not want our child to lose both his or her parents."  
  
Closing her eyes in remembered pain Eowyn remembered the rider coming with the news of her father's death followed by her mother's slow wasting away. The sorrow and fear she had felt when she was taken to Edoras and given into the care of nannies and nursemaids. She was not a male and as much as Theoden had loved her he had the concerns of a kingdom and then Wormtongue's whispering to occupy him. Could she risk doing that to her own child? "I understand. But I could be injured or killed in the white city as well."  
  
His arms around her tightened and she knew the thought frightened him. "I know, but it is safer. I am not promising anything, but we will have to wait and see."  
  
Before she could answer a servant knocked on the door and entered with their dinner tray. Relieved to get away from the seriousness of this discussion Eowyn thanked the servant and dismissed her as she shifted papers on the table to accommodate the tray. "Most couples," she commented as she handed him a plate, "find out they are to have a child and simply rejoice. You and I on the other hand have serious discussions."  
  
With a small laugh Aragorn handed her a glass of wine before settling back and pulling her into his arms. "Neither one of us tend to live in the moment."  
  
"Well," she settled herself more comfortably against her favorite backrest and took a sip of wine. "I think for tonight we should drink our wine, eat our dinner, and go to bed. All at the moment."  
  
Her special smile appearing Aragorn bent to give her a kiss full of promise. "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
The next morning Eowyn slept late and was surprised to wake up to see Aragorn bringing her breakfast in bed. One glance out the window showed it was nearing mid-morning. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't we both be at council?"  
  
Sitting down besides her he placed the tray next to her on the bed. "No. I had Faramir make the announcement about your pregnancy and declared today a day of holiday."  
  
Upset Eowyn pushed herself to a sitting position. "You did what?!"  
  
Looking somewhat sheepish but not repentant Aragorn handed her the glass of orange juice. "I know you wanted to keep this low key, but it would not have been kept quiet for long. And while I was in no hurry for an heir the people of the Reunified Kingdom have been waiting anxiously since our marriage."  
  
"An heir?" she repeated dangerously, not liking the connotations of that word.  
  
Gently he brushed her sleep-tousled hair back. "Yes, an heir. To you and I this baby is our precious child-to-be, but to the rest of Middle-Earth it will be my heir."  
  
"You had Faramir make the announcement?" she went on to her next point without acknowledging his reply to the first one. "Shouldn't we have made the announcement together?"  
  
Not releasing her eyes Aragorn shrugged. "Most likely, but I am selfish. I wanted to spend the day alone with the woman I love and if we had made the announcement we would never have escaped. Duty would have held us with our people."  
  
For a moment Eowyn sat in shock, her eyes searching her husband's. "You love me?" she repeated in a dazed voice.  
  
Aragorn nodded, leaning forward to caress her cheek. "Yes."  
  
Her eyes narrowed in doubt as her head cautioned her heart not to get to hopeful. She had realized she loved this man intensely and completely more than a year ago and had despaired of his ever returning her feelings. Oh she knew he cared for her, but she had feared that his heart was forever given to an elf-maiden that had sailed across the sea. "Is this because of the child?"  
  
Understanding her fears Aragorn slowly shook his head, continuing his gently caress. "No. My feelings for you have been growing stronger." He laughed slightly, but there was no mirth in it. "I never want to be without you. When we are apart he world is dimmer, with you by my side I know I can face anything." He pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his heart. "This is home and happiness." One hand reached down too gently caress her still flat stomach. "I finally realized my feelings when I realized I was feeling slightly jealous of our child to be. I will lose much of your attention to him or her."  
  
Joy starting to fill her she still had one more doubt that had to be laid to rest. "Arwen?"  
  
Pushing her away from him a little he tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. He wanted no misunderstandings. "Yes, I did love her, maybe a small part of me always will." He laid a finger over her lips to still her words. "She was my first love, but that was a different life. She is little more than an occasional dream to me now. You, and our unborn child, are my life and I do not think I could live if I were to lose either one of you. I love you Queen Eowyn of Gondor and Shieldmaiden of Rohan."  
  
Her happiness overwhelming her Eowyn threw herself into her husband's arms. "I do not think maidens are married or pregnant." She reached up to kiss him. "I love you too."  
  
Outside the streets of Minis Tirith were alive with the shouts of joy and celebration, but inside the world consisted of only two people locked in each other's arms and quite content to ignore the world for now.  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to thank all the people who have reviewed. It is very encouraging and makes me want to post faster. Also I would like an opinion on this chapter please. There were two ways I saw this chapter. This is the way I originally intended it but as I was writing it I began to see snippets of the pregnancy and did not have Aragorn confess his love until after the baby was born. Do you think I should leave the chapter this way or do you think it would be better if I tried writing it the other? Thanks. Catwjl 


	7. Possibilities7

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I am simply borrowing the characters and am making no money.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Straining her eyes forward Eowyn readjusted the bundle in her arms. It felt as though they had been riding forever. She felt like a little kid and barely restrained herself from asking, "are we there yet."  
  
"I'll take him," her husband's laughter filled voice commented from beside her as familiar hands took the precious bundle from her arms. "And yes we are almost there." His son secure in his arms he quickly darted his horse away from his wife's playful swat. "Maybe ten more minutes and we will reach the woods that border Imladris."  
  
Eowyn moved closer to him, looking into his captivating eyes. "You can't fool me. You are just as excited as I am."  
  
Slowly nodding his head Aragorn reached to take her hand. They rode sedately along with the guards flanking them. As they approached the woods that marked the border of his childhood home Aragorn sidled Roheryn closer to Hasufel. "I think we have been good long enough."  
  
Eowyn looked at him with surprise that slowly changed to a matching grin. "Lets go."  
  
As one they urged their horses into a run, Aragorn easily holding the bundle safe in his arms. Laughter rang out as the windd rushed by him. Just short of the woods Aragorn gave two short bird calls that echoed back at them."  
  
Looking over her shoulder Eowyn was not surprised to see the king's guard not far behind them. They were learning. Just over three years of attempting to protect their king and they were finally to the point where they could anticipate him more often than not. Suddenly she was aware of riders pacing her. In surprise she looked up, instinctively moving closer to Aragorn and dropping a hand to her sword.  
  
"I see your lovely wife has not lost her skill yet," a vaguely familiar light voice commented from her left.  
  
She turned her head as Aragorn's voice rang out with laughter. "Will you never grow up, brother? Father will not like this behaviour."  
  
Light laughter sounded from Aragorn's other side and Eowyn looked that way as well. Aragorn's elven brothers were pacing them. "Hah, if father was not so concerned about dignity he would have beaten us out here. I do not think I have ever seen him so happily anxious." The bright elven gaze moved down to the bundle held securely in Aragorn's arms. "Should you really be racing through the forest?"  
  
Now it was Aragorn's turn to laugh. "It has been a long time since I dropped anything on horseback and even longer when I was not under attack of some kind." He looked meaningfully at his brothers who both immediately assumed an air of offended dignity.  
  
"Lets race," the other twin invited.  
  
Knowing her husband and guessing about the elven twins from her husband's stories Eowyn let Hasufel have his head. At the sound of surprised gasps she laughed merrily, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder to see the three males trying to catch her. Aragorn had just caught up with her with his brothers only a pace behind when he ordered. "Slow down."  
  
Not questioning Eowyn did so, noticing the others did as well. "We are almost there?" she questioned knowingly. Adults they may be but all three brothers looked like little boys causing mischief that would get them in trouble.  
  
The twin to her left nodded. She would have to find a way to tell them apart. "Father believes we are too old for such horseplay."  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly and Eowyn delighted to see him this carefree and light. In the white city the responsibilities of his kingdom seemed to wear away his playful side. That was one of the reasons she had been so happy to accompany him on this trip. Not only would she get to see his childhood home but she would get to see him free of his cage for a time. "I think it would have more to do with this precious bundle today."  
  
Turning her head to face forward as she felt the sun on her face as they left the shade of the trees she caught her first sight of the last homely house and caught her breath. It was light and airy and blended almost naturally with the dell surrounding it. It was so much more than she would ever have imagined. As they approached the front entrance she became aware of Lord Elrond striding quickly toward them. "My son," he greeted but his hands were reaching up for the bundle secured in her husband's arms.  
  
"Ada," he easily dismounted, handing the precious bundle over and pulling Eowyn to his side as soon as she dismounted. He easily accepted the fact that she preferred not to be assisted from the saddle like some weakling. "Meet our son, Theorond."  
  
The elven lord's eyes shot up to meet those of his adopted son before moving to hid daughter-in-laws. "Theorond?" he repeated, his eyes being drawn down to his first grandchild, who gurgled toothlessly at him. He felt an answering smile. It had been more than eighty years since he had held a toddler and closer to a millenia since he had held an infant. The call of the sea was almost drowned out by the small gurgles of this little life.  
  
Eowyn wrapped her arm around Aragorn's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "After our fathers."  
  
Elrond said nothing as he gently rocked Theorond, watching with a smile as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. "Let us go in, we have much to catch up on."  
  
Later that night Eowyn walked with Aragorn through the forest's of his first home. The beauty of the many clearings and waterfalls and slim carved bridges was captivating and romantic. The only thing keeping her from complete contentment was the sorrow she felt in her husband. Elrond would be travelling across the sea by the end of the month. He had requested this visit to say goodbye and see his grandchild at least once. While she knew the news did not surprise Aragorn, he had suspected as much as soon as the invitation had arrived it still hurt him. Knowing that when he was ready he would share his pain with her Eowyn simply stayed with him, lending her silent support. This, she thought, was one of the greatest strengths of their relationship. They could give silent comfort to each other without pushing for information. Both trusting that if necessary words would be spoken and help sought. "This place is beautiful."  
  
She felt her husband's sigh. "This is one of the last spots of elven sanctuary on Middle-earth. It will be hard to see its magic begin to fail." He guieded her to a small clearing overlooking one of the many small pools with a waterfall trickling into it and sat with her against a large oak tree. "It will take years, but it will begin as soon as Ada leaves."  
  
Turning sideways on his lap she looked away from the breathtaking view and into her husband's much more captivating eyes. "But we will always have our memories and his love." Lightly she brushed his unruly hair from his face. "And, as you said, it will be years before the magic fades completely."  
  
His eyes full of love he lowered his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Love me," he requested.  
  
"For the rest of my life and beyond," she vowed, gladly sinking into his arms and into the grass of the elven realm of Imladris.  
The next month flew by as Eowyn fell in love with the last homely house and more deeply in love with her husband. Here he was filled with light and playfulness. Yes, he still had to deal with the affairs of the Reunified Kingdom, but once they had completed those details in the morning the rest of the day was theirs. To Eowyn's delighted surprise she found that Aragorn was correct in that they had not needed to bring a nurse for Theorond. There were more than enough willing hands to take him while they attended to affairs of state or if they just wanted time to themselves. She could not count the number of times she had walked into the room to see Elrond gently rocking her son, singing elven lullabies or the twins playing with him, telling him stories of his father's childhood and their plans for him as he grew older. The elven twins had made it a point to tell them that they were not yet leaving Middle-earth. Often times she would join them. She got as much enjoyment out of hearing the stories as the twins got in telling them. If Aragorn happenend to walk in he would look at them, steal away his son, and laughing as he left remind the twins to stick to the truth. To which they always replied they never strayed. Aragorn's laughter going down the hallway was always the last thing she heard before the twins leaned conspiritially closet. "Now where were we-"  
  
On this last day before they would accompany Elrond to the grey havens the stories did not resume when Aragorn left the room. In surprise she looked at them to see them eyeing her seriously. For a moment she was afraid of what they might be planning. She had quickly learned that solemnity and the elven twins. "What?"  
  
"You make him happy," Elrohir stated.  
  
She stared at him in surprise, her jaw dropping. "What?"  
  
"You make him happy," Elladan echoed. "Do not mistake us, we are very glad. When Arwen chose Valinor and Estel accepted his inheritance we feared he would have a life of nothing but duty. You bring laughter, happiness, and sanity to his life. We thank you."  
  
With a smile she moved to sit between the elven brothers, she had been so relieved when they had accepted her fully as Aragorn's wife, treating her with the same casual love they would a true sister. "He makes me happy too. But I can not bring the insanity that your stories make it seem that he needs."  
  
Elrohir laughed so hard he fell back on the armrest of the couch. "I think he was somewhat relieved that he had escaped from our insanity for a while. Besides he will not miss it for long. You have Theorond for that and soon any of his siblings." Sobering he laid a hand gently over hers. "You are a sister to us as you are the beloved of our brother. Do not fear to call on us in need."  
  
Swallowing hard Eowyn could only nod.  
Not paying attention to where he was going Aragorn roamed the halls of Rivendell with his son in his arms, singing an elven lullaby from memory.  
  
"I used to sing that to you."  
  
Looking up in surprise Aragorn found his father watching him from his study. "I sort of remember." At his father's signal he moved into the study, sitting in one of the comfortable arm chairs.  
  
Elrond got up and moved over to sit in the chair beside him. Without asking Aragorn handed him Theorond. "I could almost stay in Middle-earth for this." His eyes moved reluctantly away from his grandson and to his youngest child. "If it was not time for the elven rings to leave Middle- Earth, you and this child could easily overpower the call of the sea. Your wife as well. You have grown into a wonderful man and it does my heart good to see you at last found contentment. I leave with a lighter heart knowing you have a good life."  
  
Lightly he reached over to touch his father's hand. "I know you miss Celebrian and long to see her again. Duty and responsibility have held you to Middle-earth for long years. Now as much as I will miss you I know it is time for you to put your burdens aside and go to your own contentment."  
  
Smiling with understanding Elrond leaned back and began singing Theorond the elven lullaby as Aragorn closed his eyes in the chair next to him and allowed his Ada's soothing voice to lull him to sleep.  
The beauty of the grey elven ships took Eowyn's breath away as she watched the elves slowly board. Not all the elves were leaving, but most were. Eowyn stood holding Theorond close as Aragorn said his goodbyes to the hobbits Frodo and Bilbo and to Gandalf. They had said goodbye to Elrond in private before reaching the quay. After he had embraced his sons a final time Elrond walked over to her. As he looked at her a sudden smile lit up his face as he glanced briefly down at her. "I am sorry I will not get to know you better, my daughter." He gave her a quick hug and stepped away. "Take good care of my son." He stepped away but he paused a moment more to run a loving hand over her stomach. "I do believe your next child shall be the one to inherit the evenstar." With a last smile he boarded the ship. Knowing Aragorn would need her support she walked to her husband to hand him their son and wrap her arms around him. "I love you."  
  
Clinging to her tightly Aragorn watched the ship sail away. When it was out of sight he glanced down at her son and at her. "I love you. And I am home."  
A/N Sorry about the brevity of this chapter. The next chapter is actually the second part of this one but I am having trouble with it so I figured I would go ahead and post them as two seperate chapters. Hope you enjoy. I do realize that Elrond did not remain in Middle-earth for three years but it worked better for this fic and since it is an AU postLOTR I thought I would go ahead and modify it. About the ring my feeling is that after Sauron was destroyed the placement of the elven rings was not as guarded a secret. Families would now know. 


	8. Possibilities8

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Shifting back on the bed Eowyn tried to find a more comfortable position. Not possible, she decided after several minutes of futile shifting. The child quite contentedly nestled within her and the three months of enforced bed rest had guaranteed that. Glancing out the open balcony she realized it was barely past Midday. Aragorn would be tied up with matters of state until at least dinner. Restlessly her eyes searched the room, dismissing the books stacked neatly on the bedside table and the council notes sitting neglected beside them. She may be tied to bed but Aragorn was keeping her up to date with what was going on in the kingdom. While she was glad to know, it did not help her restlessness. She wanted to do!  
  
The child inside her began to kick as her frustration mounted. Soothingly she ran her hands across her large stomach, worry beginning to gnaw at her again. She might feel huge but she knew this child was smaller than Theorond had been and he had been on time. This baby was over a month late and only now beginning to show the signs of its imminent arrival. Sliding down she silently urged the child to be born. She was scared. Scared something was wrong with the child. The midwives and healers had no idea. They simply shook their heads and told her it would be soon, but not to count on the child surviving and if it did to not for it to be normal. Aragorn had gone absolutely livid at hearing that. He had banned the offenders from his presence and put them on apprentice status for five years with the most knowledgeable of those at the houses of healing. And he had left orders that they were not allowed to see patients alone upon pain of imprisonment. It was the first time she had truly seen her husband angry and not a sight she wanted to see again. He had not yelled or thrown a tantrum, but his quiet, precise voice had caused the entire staff to scurry for cover and even the councilors to find someplace else to be. Once alone he had immediately wrapped her in his arms, carrying her back to the privacy of their rooms. She had been completely stunned and a part of her wondered what they had said to Aragorn when he had seen them alone. He had never told her and the finality of his refusal was such that she chose not to question him anymore. He never kept things from her, so she had reluctantly accepted that he had his reasons and let it be. Slowly she slid down on the bed the unwelcome tears that were all to present the last month started again. She wanted her child born healthy.  
  
Quietly opening the door Aragorn felt his heart breaking as he heard his wife's stifled sobs as she curled up as much as she was able on the bed. Closing his eyes he took a moment to collect himself before silently crossing the room to lay down by her side, pulling her into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. One hand slid down and rested on her stomach. "You and our child are both going to be okay."  
  
She turned over burrowing into his arms.  
  
Softly singing to her in elvish he gently rubbed her back. This side of Eowyn was one that he seldom saw. Usually she was so confident and in control. This pregnancy was playing with her moods to an extent he could not believe. Placing the hand not on her back over their still kicking child he closed his eyes and reached out with his healing senses. He had never tried to do this in such a way before. Usually his healing abilities only kicked in in battle situations or in the presence of evil. Not for the first time he wished he had his Ada's power to heal most ailments and to reach out and soothe even those that were not family. Slowly tuning out the outer world he focused within, reaching out to the little life he could just sense. Unknown to him his hand stopped rubbing and his breathing slowed significantly as he somehow followed that life force. It was strong and healthy and- His brow furrowed in puzzlement. Something was different. Not wrong, just different.  
  
Suddenly sensing an unfamiliar distance in her husband Eowyn lifted her head from his chest to look into his face. Neither the hand on her stomach or on her back moved as his eyes gazed at nothing. But, she looked down at his hand lying still over their child. Something. Suddenly she felt her stomach start to tighten as the child seemed to move almost purposefully. Not taking her eyes from her husband she leaned into the slight pain that was starting. She remembered this from Theorond. The child was getting ready to be born. But these contractions were not starting slowly. She knew without question what was happening. For an endless period of time she sat there, letting her body and her child do, as they will. Relief washed away the ever-increasing pain. At long last their child was to be born.  
  
"Aragorn! Eowyn!" Faramir's call echoed from outside the closed door.  
  
As she drew herself back to the real world Eowyn realized that she had been hearing knocking on the door for the last several minutes but had not consciously recognized it. She glanced quickly at Aragorn. He was still staring into the distance, but she could feel his healing and loving touch flowing into their child and as a result seeping into her as well. "Come in," she called, hoping not to disturb her husband.  
  
"Aragorn you missed the afternoon sess-" the steward stopped mid-word as he stepped into the bedroom and took in the odd scene. His eyes met the queen's as the king continued staring into the distance. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Eowyn could not help smiling at him, even as she gasped with the pain of another contraction. "Everything is great. Our child is soon to be born. Would you get the healers? The one Aragorn chose?"  
  
Faramir nodded quickly and was halfway out the door when Aragorn's voice stopped him. His voice was distant and his eyes were still unfocused. "Send to Ithilien and ask Legolas to send an elven healer." His gaze shifted back to his unborn child and he began to sing softly in elvish, still seeming to hold himself in another place.  
Legolas paced nervously outside the closed door that led to the king and queen of Gondor's bedroom. Inside he could hear the mutterings of the healers as they tried to get Aragorn to move. So far Legolas had not heard his friend say anything and assumed he was still in his healing trance. Faramir sat across from him on the love seat. "How long will it take your healer to get here?"  
  
The elven lord shrugged. The king's messenger had caught him and his escort just as they were entering the city. He had been on his way to lend Aragorn some comfort since he had still heard no tidings of the new prince or princess being born. Aragorn, he had guessed, would be going silently crazy with a worry and fear he would not show. He had immediately sent his escort back for the requested healers and rushed to Aragorn's rooms. He had had only a moment to see his friends before the healers from Gondor had arrived and shooed he and Faramir out. Aragorn had remained completely oblivious to their efforts to usher him out, remaining seated next to the silently moaning queen, a hand over their unborn child. Legolas had wanted to tell them to stop, but figured they would just ignore him. Aragorn was in an elven-healing trance and was not likely to come out until the child was born. Somehow he had reached the child and was encouraging this birth. He had never imagined his friend had that much elven healing ability. 'The hands of the king are the hands of a healer' the old phrase flashed through his mind. But this was more than that; this was a true healing trance the likes of which only the strongest elven healers were able to achieve.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Elrohir and Elladan entered the room. The younger of the elven twins started immediately for the closed bedroom door. Only his brothers quick grab stopped him. "Has the baby been born?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, watching Elrohir in surprise. There was an unusual tenseness in his face as he brushed off his brother's restraining hand. "I am called." He entered the bedroom.  
  
Elladan slumped down next to Faramir as Legolas listened to another round of complaints from the healers. "He has been like this for the last week. He suddenly announces we must leave for Gondor immediately. We have never made the journey so quickly and he would never tell me what the reason for the haste was. Only that he was needed now."  
  
"He was needed?" Faramir repeated.  
  
Elladan shrugged. "That is what he said." His eyes moved to the bedroom door, a puzzled look on his face. "There is something different in the feel of these rooms. I can almost feel father's presence, or the elven magic father was the keeper of."  
  
In the bedroom Eowyn's world had narrowed down to her husband's comforting hand on her abdomen and the effort to birth her child. Finally, after what felt like forever she gave one last push and felt the child leave her. She had the odd sense that what the child had been waiting for had arrived. Panting she fell back on the pillow wearily watching as the healers began to clean the child. She heard the gasps of shock as the healers stared from the baby to her and Aragorn, who was only just stirring from his trance. "What is it?" she gasped out in fear. "What is wrong with my baby?" There was no answer as the healers continued to stare in shock.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." The twin she recognized as Elrohir stepped forward and took the babe from the unprotesting hands of the healers. A small part of Eowyn's mind noted that two more healers might wind up on probation if their behavior registered with Aragorn. "You have a very beautiful little girl," he stepped forward to put the child in her arms and she was too weary to wonder how he had gotten here and why he was present at the birth of her child. Then she looked down at her daughter, and gasped in shock. She appeared elven! Her ears had the pointed tips and her skin the pale perfection of the eldar race. And her eyes, they shown with more knowledge than a newborn should have. "How?" she gasped, looking at Aragorn for an answer.  
  
He was smiling down at their daughter. "That explains the oddities in your pregnancies. Elven pregnancies last eleven months." Wearily he stretched his legs out, lying down beside her. "The last elven child to be born on Middle-earth," he commented, his eyes still slightly distant. "When she leaves Middle-earth the time of the elves will be over, no longer fading." He looked up at Elrohir. "Would you like to hold her again?"  
  
Eowyn was surprised at Aragorn's phrasing. He always referred to Theorond as the twin's nephew.  
  
The younger twin, who had been unable to take his eyes off the newborn nodded. As he held the child there was a different light in his eyes.  
  
"Ada was right," Aragorn said when Elrohir had reluctantly handed the child back to her mother. "This is the child to inherit the evenstar."  
  
Before he had even finished the sentence Elrohir had gotten the charm from its place in the dresser drawer and tenderly clasped it around the infant's neck. It seemed to glow for a moment before settling back to its usual brilliance. "She needs a name."  
  
Eowyn could feel herself falling asleep. "Estel," she managed to say.  
  
Aragorn started in surprise at the name but nodded agreement as he laid his head on hers and was asleep before she was.  
  
For a moment Elrohir watched the family before turning to pass on the good news. Estel.  
A/N sorry about the delay this part just refused to be written. It is actually the second part of the last chapter. Also it will probably be a couple of weeks before the next update. I am going out of town and will not have access to a computer. However I do plan to write at least the next chapter if not the next two. So as soon as I get them typed up the will be posted. Hope you enjoy. 


	9. Possibilities9

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had writer's block while on vacation  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Feeling a contentment she had once feared would never be hers Eowyn leaned back against the bench she was seated on in the King and Queen of the Reunified Kingdoms private gardens. The trade agreement with Harad she had been reviewing lay forgotten beside her as she watched Theorond chase after a small lizard. The five-year-old did not believe in walking when he could run and any wildlife in close proximity was fair game to his endless curiosity. Both she and Aragorn had had their hands full trying to teach him which animals or insects he should leave alone. The warnings did not stop him from coming in with a new bite or scratch at least once a week. But he at least knew to stay clear of the most dangerous ones. And Aragorn's ranger background helped with identification when he did get hurt.  
  
By reflex she turned to look for Estel. The toddler was nowhere in sight. With a shake of her head Eowyn sat up straighter to look around her more carefully. The three and a half year old had only been walking for a few months but was already an expert hider, more often than not going up a tree, which she was able to climb better than most adults. The constant questioning and fears of the entire court about Estel's slow progress in learning natural skills had become extremely aggravating when the little girl's third birthday had passed and she was still not walking. More often than she cared to remember Eowyn had explained that elven children had a longer childhood and both grew and developed skills at a slower rate. Of course that ignored the fact that at least half the court did not believe she and Aragorn were truly Estel's parents. The first belief was that she was Aragorn's child by an elven lover. Eowyn only laughed at this one. Her only elven rival was across the sea and she fully trusted her husband, not to mention the fact that she had given birth. Another rumor was that their child had been born dead and the healers had given them the elven child instead of telling their king and queen the truth. This one was also laughable but truly angered the healers for questioning their honesty and disgusted both she and Aragorn. The most believed rumor was the one that had one of Aragorn's elven brothers as the father. Elrohir's sudden appearance at the birth and his frequent visits, at least twice a year, made this seem even more plausible. Aragorn ignored this one totally and when he overheard it he simply gazed at the person as if they were an idiot for believing such a thing. His only comment on it was that he trusted completely in his wife and brothers and that Estel was his child.  
  
Surprisingly the only one who was truly upset by this rumor was Elrohir. When questioned he could not say why it bothered him so much. Legolas was surprised by the elven twin's reaction since he said the lighthearted sons of Elrond were more apt to laugh things away. Aragorn had refused to say anything on the subject aside from telling her and Legolas to let it be. Eowyn guessed it had something to do with why he never referred to Elrohir as her uncle as he did with Elladan and why Theorond called both twins uncle. Her husband had refused to answer her questions on the issue with a finality he had never used on her before or since. All he would say was that what would be would be and he would not interfere or prejudice the future in any way. Knowing he had the foresight of his ancestors she had reluctantly let the issue drop. If there was a danger or risk to their child she knew he would not hesitate to tell her.  
  
"My Lady," Estel's nanny interrupted her thoughts. While she and Aragorn were raising their children both were realistic enough to realize that they needed help while seeing to the affairs of the kingdom. So while each child had a nanny and tutors were being interviewed for Theorond they were little more than daytime babysitters.  
  
Looking up at Estel's nanny Eowyn cocked an eyebrow. This was the fourth person who had been assigned to Estel since she had become mobile at a little over two years. Despite not being able to walk she was well able to climb. Tarlaya was much younger than the other three had been, only in her second decade. Aragorn had thought a younger and more nimble person should have care of their daughter. The household advisors had not been happy, but Tarlaya had proven herself well able to handle the nimble young elf. "Let me guess, Estel is up a tree too high for you to reach her."  
  
The young woman nodded sheepishly. "Actually the first tree she was in she was fine. She has picked up a new skill and can move from tree to tree through the branches."  
  
"I was hoping we would have more time before she picked up that skill," Aragorn had silently joined them. He dropped a quick kiss on Eowyn's forehead. "Has the gardener trimmed the branches back from the wall?"  
  
Tarlaya nodded. "I watched him do it. He was not happy."  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Better that than are little elfling running free through the city. Just leave her for now, eventually she will get hungry enough to come down. And Ada does not feel like climbing trees at the moment."  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Theorond raced over and through himself at his father.  
  
Used to the exuberant greeting Aragorn grabbed his son before he connected with his body and used his momentum to swing the little boy around. "How is my little Ranger today?"  
  
Theorond laughed happily as he was swung. "Great. I found two new lizards."  
  
Giving his son a quick kiss Aragorn set him down. "Good for you. Why don't you go see what else you can find and we will play before dinner tonight."  
  
As the little boy raced off Tarlaya bowed her head to her soveirgns. "I had better make sure Estel does not wander too far."  
  
When they were gone Aragorn sank down on the bench and pulled Eowyn into his arms. "Long morning?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "When aren't they when the time is wasted in council."  
  
Pulling back Eowyn looked into his eyes. "It is getting better," she reminded him.  
  
"I know. Did you want to attend this afternoon?"  
  
"What is being discussed?"  
  
"Plans for the state visit to Rohan."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "I can't wait. I have not been to Edoras since before Theorond was born."  
  
Her husband smiled back. "Actually I wanted to discuss it with you before the council gives their approval of our plans."  
  
Unable to help herself Eowyn laughed and leaned into Aragorn's welcoming arms. "I take it they will have no say in the matter."  
  
"Little," he conceded with slight shrug. "The upstart youngster strikes again."  
  
Lovingly she kissed him. "I think you just enjoy playing with them." Shifting to the topic at hand she leaned more comfortably against him. "What is to plan?"  
  
His arms tightened around her before he spoke. "Who will be going." He placed a hand over her lips before she could protest. "You are going my wife. I would not deprive you of a visit to your home. But I did not know if you wished me and the children to accompany you or if you would prefer to go alone?"  
  
"But this is a state visit," she immediately protested.  
  
His arms tightened around her in amusement. "You are the queen. I believe you quite capable of representing Gondor with or without me."  
  
Once again awed by her husband's belief in her and willingness to deny convention because of that trust she wrapped her arms around him tighter as she thought about his words. A trip to Rohan. Alone. Alone, that word had taken on new meaning since her children had come into her life. She loved them with an intensity that often surprised her and they brought her a joy she had never expected, but to get away by herself. To go home and for a brief period have few responsibilities. Then she thought about actually being without her husband and children for more than a month and realized she could not do it. It was hard enough for her to sleep when Aragorn had to make routine inspections of Gondor or when she was called away to attend something. And she did not think she could go that long without being awakened by Theorond jumping on the bed to get his parent's attention or watching Aragorn climb a tree to retrieve their daughter. No, much as she would like some time alone, this trip was not the time. It was a long trip for the children though. Neither was an infant to be carried with little complaint. Both were very active and would find the journey trying, although perhaps not more so than those who traveled with them. But she had no intention of missing this chance to visit her childhood home by sending Aragorn alone. "I would rather we all went," she said at long last.  
  
"You realize the retinue we will be sent with if we both travel and take the royal heirs as well," he replied, as though he had expected her decision. As well as he knew her he probably had. "Maybe while we are there you can show me around Rohan."  
  
Tilting her head back she looked up at him to see a gleam in his eyes. "I am sure there will be plenty of people who wish to show you the plains. And if memory serves you spent several years in service to Rohan."  
  
His grin was positively wicked as he gave her a quick soul-searing kiss. "Yes, but that will not show me your favorite places or give us any time alone. After all your brother and Lothiriel could use some parental practice. After all they will soon have one of their own."  
  
Laughing Eowyn stretched up to give him another kiss, shifting against him. "I think that is a wonderful idea."  
  
Before the conversation could go further Tarlaya returned. "Faramir is requesting your presence."  
  
Reluctantly Aragorn rose and extended a hand to Eowyn. "Tell the children we will see them at dinner. No new pets for Theorond please."  
  
The young nanny nodded.  
To her horror Eowyn discovered that Aragorn had not been kidding when he had said the palace guards would send plenty of protection for the royal family. Aside from their regular guards there were an additional ten assigned to each member of the family. When you added the obligatory advisors and others who needed to travel with the king they resembled nothing so much as a travelling band of jugglers. Despite her joy to be returning to her homeland she was not looking forward to the weeklong journey to get there. By reflex she looked around for her family. Aragorn was deep in conversation with Faramir, Theorond was proudly riding around the company, his guard vainly trying to rein him in. He had his first pony all too himself this trip and was extremely proud. By habit Eowyn ignored the scandalous and fearful looks many sent to her and the five-year-old. By rohirrim standards her son was more than old enough and well able to handle a pony. While Eowyn did not intend to push her children she did not intend to hold them back. Theorond was a wonder with animals and had been riding in the stable yard for more than a year now. Of Estel there was no sign, but Eowyn was not worried. Tarlaya was watching her like a hawk and even if she managed to get up a tree or anything else the young woman would know where she was. And Estel did not want to be left behind in the city.  
  
"Ada! Ada!" The familiar young voice cried out just before a small figure leaped out of a tree.  
  
Immediately lifting his arms at the call Aragorn looked up and shifted his arms to catch his flying daughter. He gave her a stern look. "Estel."  
  
"I ride Ada," she announced squirming down to race through the gathered caravan and easily mounted Roheryn. "Ada," she stated again, as though daring anyone to remove her."  
  
With a small smile Aragorn shook his head at Tarlaya. "Let her ride with me."  
  
Faramir laughed at him. "You are going to have an interesting journey."  
  
Looking at the assembled circus Aragorn could only nod his agreement. "Take care of the city for me." Turning he strode over to Roheryn and mounted just behind his daughter. "Let's go."  
  
Before he had even finished the command his guard was moving. "They are getting better," Eowyn commented from beside him. She grinned happily as they left the city behind for a time.  
Several hours later she was not laughing. Night was falling and they were looking for a good campsite. Aragorn knew of several, but they were not intended for a party of sixty plus people. Not to mention that many were not used to riding and had slowed the company down and were complaining about saddle sores under their breaths. At least Theorond had finally calmed down and was riding sedately at her side. Of course that probably had more to do with her threat to make him ride with her if he did not stop galloping away from the main group. She was also being careful not to look at her husband, who was letting the three-year-old guide Roheryn. While she knew intellectually Aragorn would not allow anything to happen to their daughter, her heart was a different matter. Or maybe it was just her mother's overactive imagination.  
  
"We stop here," Aragorn finally announced.  
  
Gratefully the party dismounted and began to set up camp. First up was the tent for the royal family. She and Aragorn had decided it would be better to keep the children with them on the journey. The woods and plains would be all too tempting for Theorond, who would be ecstatic at the chance to find new insects. Estel would simply want to climb the nearest tree, and here she was not confined.  
  
When everything finally settled down and the company went to bed a couple of hours later Eowyn slid gratefully into her husband's embrace. No matter how trying the day was here was a place she could always relax and be at peace. "Next time I want to travel anywhere with the children please tie me to the bed until it passes."  
  
As he pulled her into his arms she could feel his laughter in his chest. "I do not think the children are the biggest problem. Speaking of-" He lifted his head. "Estel get back in bed this instant."  
  
"El-hir," she stated.  
  
Aragorn cocked an eyebrow. "If Elrohir is coming he will catch up with us. You will not go to him."  
  
Momentarily defeated the child crawled back in bed.  
  
"And if you intend to ride Starfire tomorrow, young man, you will not stir from that bed," Eowyn warned Theorond.  
  
Giving her a quick kiss Aragorn settled Eowyn more comfortably against him. "Only six more days and they will have all of Edoras to roam and if Elrohir is really on his way Estel will be entertained."  
  
"And we can find some time alone, with no responsibilities."  
  
A/N: Not the best chapter I apologize but I am splitting it in two again. The activities in this chapter just keep expanding and I fear if I wait until it is all written it will be another week. So hope you enjoy. 


	10. Possibilities10

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"El-hir! El-hir!"  
  
"Estel, calm down," Aragorn ordered as his daughter nearly threw herself out of his arms. In the distance he could see the lone rider racing to catch up with the party. Tightening his grip he stopped Roheryn, he did not trust Estel not to try to run across the horses as she did across the trees in her desire to get to Elrohir.  
  
The toddler bounced anxiously. When the elven twin caught up with them she threw herself into his waiting arms. "El-hir!"  
  
The elf's smile was as wide as hers. "Greetings, Estel."  
  
A dust cloud in the distance caught Aragorn's attention and he pulled his attention to the front. "Eowyn," he asked, without turning from the rapidly approaching party. "Did your brother say anything about sending out a welcoming party?"  
  
Elrohir, with Estel settled contentedly in front of him, rode up beside him. "They bear the Rohan standard," he commented.  
  
Eowyn pulled up to ride on his other side. "He did not say anything," her voice was puzzled. "I do not think he would send riders with no warning, but-" she trailed off uncertainly.  
  
A chill ran up Aragorn's spine as the rider's grew closer. Something was not right. Years alone in the wild had taught him to trust his instincts. Trouble. "Guards," he called without further thought. "Assume defensive positions. Eowyn, take Theorond with you. Elrohir-"  
  
He got no more than the name out of his mouth before Elrohir spoke up. "I have Estel."  
  
"Be ready to ride hard," Aragorn ordered as he surreptiously loosened Anduril in its scabbard and shifted so his bow and arrows were more easily accessible. "If something happens get them to Edoras. Do not look back," he ordered the guards. He met Eowyn's worried eyes. "Do not stop."  
  
Despite her obvious fear for him she nodded and tightened her arms around Theorond. Gondor's heir must be kept safe at all costs. Her heart in her throat she watched as her husband rode to the front of the party. If this was an actual welcoming party it would be expected and it was better not to tip their hand that they suspected something was up. Around her she could see the tenseness of the guards and the weapons readily available. She spared a quick glance to her left to see Estel perched in front of Elrohir.  
  
A cry of pain pulled her attention to the front. The approaching party had opened fire! Immediately she urged her mare into a gallop aware of both Theorond and her guards forming a double layer protective ring around them. As they rode she spared a quick glance over at Aragorn. He too was in the midst of his protective guard, but he was firing arrows rapidly and accurately at the raiders, who surprisingly did not seem to be targeting Gondor's beloved king nor were they attempting to pursue Theorond and herself. A sudden fearful thought caused her to turn. All of Estel's guard were down and Elrohir was racing away from the rest of the party. A good half the raiders were in pursuit. All at once she understood. The remaining raiders were a distraction. They were targeting Estel! Desperately she wanted to turn, but she had to protect Theorond. Looking again at her husband she saw that he and his guard were trying to break through the remaining twenty plus raiders. But more than half of his guard were down. His shoulders slumping he turned and followed his guards command to head to Edoras. Her own flight not slowing Eowyn looked back, but she could not longer see her daughter, her sole protector, or those who sought Estel's life. This was not happening!  
  
It was a very subdued and worried party that reached Edoras two hours later. Aragorn had refused to send a group back to look for Elrohir and Estel. Eowyn had been ready to yell at him when she saw the deep sorrow and fear in his eyes. It was worse than what she had seen in his eyes when his brothers had told him that Arwen had truly sailed to Valinor. Swallowing hard he had met her eyes. "Elrohir will leave no tracks to follow and would not take the logical course for fear of being followed." He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly before reaching to pull a fearfully quiet Theorond into his arms, needing to feel his son. "My brother will allow nothing to happen to our daughter. Eomer can send out a party when we reach Edoras. I just wish we had been able to capture one alive."  
  
Eomer had been waiting for them at the door and had immediately known something was wrong, before he even noticed that his niece was not present. Immediately he went and embraced his sister. "What happened?'  
  
"We were attacked by raiders bearing Rohan's standard," Aragorn stated, his tone held no malice or anger, but did contain a deep seated worry and fear. "I would like to request you send out riders with what remains of my guard to the area the attack took place."  
  
His eyes blazing in fury Eomer only nodded. He turned to Hallas, his door keeper. "See it is done." He looked down at his sister. "Estel?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer Eowyn buried her face in her brother's tunic, silent sobs shaking her. "We do not know," Aragorn answered softly, his arms tightening around Theorond who had yet to look up from his father's shoulder. "She and Elrohir were deliberately seperated from us." Taking a step forward he laid a comforting on Eowyn's shoulder. She quickly shifted to his arms, one arm wrapping around Theorond. Aragorn turned to Hallas. "I want one alive if at all possible." His tone left no room for questions.  
  
Hallas only nodded. "It will be done."  
The next two days drifted by like a nightmare that would not end. Eowyn endlessly paced halls of Meduseld, fears for her daughter rampaging through her. She kept getting images of her trampled and dead in the mud or bound and gagged in a dark room. In many of those she had been beaten as well. The horrors her mind kept coming up with were much worse than anything Wormtongue had ever implied, even at the height of his power.  
  
Only with the greatest effort was she able to turn her attention to matters of state that could not be ignored. Aragorn, on the other hand, had thrown himself into the details to distract himself. His fear was as suffocating as Eowyn's, but he refused to give up the hope that his daughter and brother were alive. He refused to believe otherwise until he had incontrovertible truth. The hardest thing for him was not riding out in pursuit. But he knew it would be useless, Elrohir would not allow himself to be tracked. And it could actually work against them. The plains of Rohan left little way for a horse and rider to hide his tracks if he was tailed from the beginning. He would not chance placing Estel and Elrohir in further danger by embarking on a journey that was almost guarunteed to be pointless. But it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.  
  
Finally the Rohirrim search party returned. Elrohir and Estel were not with them, but they did have a prisoner. Aragorn accompanied Eomer to the dungeon while Eowyn reluctantly stayed with Theorond. The youngster did not want to be without at least one of his parents in sight. This made it easier on his parents, who were loathe to have him our of their sight. Not bothering with niceties Aragorn strode right up to the chained prisoner. "Why did you attack my family?"  
  
The young man, whose clothing was relatively clean and well tended looked up at the king. To everyone present's surprise he bowed his head respectfully to Aragorn. "We did not attack your family, my King. Our target was the outsider. The girl is not human and should not be royalty."  
  
His eyes narrowing dangerously Aragorn stated, "she is the daughter of your king and queen, that makes her royalty."  
  
"No. She is a danger and a threat," he insisted. "She is third in line to the throne. No elf will rule Gondor, ever."  
  
Carefully folding his arms behind his back and grateful he had not come armed to this interview Aragorn took one step closer to the man. "Are there many who feel this way? Do not lie to me," he ordered when the man's eyes shifted away from his.  
  
"Some," he answered reluctantly. "But I will tell you no more. In your misguided attempt to protect the betrayor you see as your daughter you will destroy those who only want what is best for your kingdom."  
  
Aragorn looked at him. "I do not need or want your assistance. You would see Gondor destroyed." Turning he walked to the door. Once there he turned around. "The one you see as a betrayer is a three year old child. You are the worst of cowards to see her as a threat." When he got out the door he looked to his brother-in-law.  
  
"My men will find out details. I think we perhaps need a new prisoner to share his cell. Perhaps one who does not like elves," the Rohirrim king commented.  
  
All Aragorn managed in response was a weak grin. "Thank you. I had best get back to Eowyn."  
"They what?" Eowyn demanded when he returned to their quarters and told her of the interview. The only reason she did not shout was because she did not want to wake Theorond asleep in the next room. "She is a child. I should never have decided to take the children on this trip."  
  
Caught completely off-guard by the self-loathing in Eowyn's tone Aragorn rushed to embrace her. "It is not your fault. We can not cage our children in the White City any more than we can be caged there permanently."  
  
She looked up at him. "They are still so young."  
  
Not sure how to comfort her Aragorn just held her tighter. "I have already sent word to Faramir to see what he can find out about this group. I think it is time for a royal visit to Arnor. You and the children should remain in Rohan and I will return to Gondor to set things in order for a longer stewardship."  
  
"Aragorn," Eowyn made herself say. "We do not even know if Estel is still alive."  
  
The eyes that met hers held no doubts. "She lives. And she will not return to the White City until this immediate threat to her life is destroyed. I will not send her away to be fostered over this. She is our daughter and has every right to the title of princess."  
  
"I'm so afraid we will never see her again."  
  
Lightly Aragorn brushed her hair back. "We have to have hope."  
  
Swallowing hard Eowyn overrode him. "If she was taken or they want to cover their tracks she may never be found."  
  
Aragorn shook his head decisively. "No. She is with Elrohir." He placed a finger over her lips to stop her protest. "I know my brother is not invincible but if anything were to happen to him Elladan would know instantly and nothing would keep him from getting to us as fast as possible. And as long as Elrohir is alive and well he will keep Estel that way too."  
  
Pushing herself back so she could look in his eyes she asked again, "what is there between them?"  
  
This time Aragorn swallowed hard and looked away before answering. "I am not completely sure. My foresight is not completely clear and my memories of the healing trance are skimpy. I have my guess but I do not know anything for sure and I will not risk their future on a guess. I just know that the familial relationship, however distant, between the two should not be emphasized or noted."  
  
"Thank you." She buried herself back in his arms and felt his almost frantic grip on her back showing the fear he would not allow himself to acknowledge. "I am just so scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Before Eowyn could reply the door burst open and a familiar blur darted toward them. "Ada! Mommy! Ada! Mommy!" Estel threw herself into her parents arms.  
  
Too stunned to do anything more than catch her Aragorn and Eowyn held their daughter close. Aragorn looked up to see his brother wearily leaning on the doorframe. He was more rumpled and filthy than Aragorn had ever seen him before. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"I would not have allowed anything to happen to her," he calmly stated.  
  
Eowyn looked over at him as well. "Thank you." She held her daughter closer to her as her husband held them both close.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it was not the intended next chapter. It actually was originally not planned at all. So there will still probably be one more chapter before they leave Rohan. 


	11. Possibilities11

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money.  
  
A/N: This chapter is more book-based than movie. The next update will most likely be delayed. I am not happy with the way these last few chapters played out. I want to get the characters back on track. Any ideas or assistance would be greatly appreciated. After the next chapter I have a fairly large time jump so if you have any scenes or ideas that interest you I would love to hear them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Wearily Aragorn leaned back in his chair staring over the city of Edoras to the endless, inviting plains of Rohan beyond. It had been a week since Estel's attempted kidnapping and the toddler had all but forgotten, or at least was not longer, clinging to Eowyn or himself. Theorond, who had not been told the seriousness of the situation but who was perceptive enough to realize that something had gone terribly wrong beyond the attack, was starting to beg his guards to let him go to the stables. He endlessly asked his Uncle Eomer to teach him to ride like a Rohirrim, since they were the best riders. The boy had been absolutely stunned when told that his mother was one of the best riders. The young heir had immediately turned to his parent. "Is that true?" he demanded.  
  
Aragorn had nodded and his son had eagerly seized Eowyn's skirt and started dragging her out of the hall, begging her to show him how to ride like a Rohirrim. Laughing she had allowed herself to be pulled out.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Aragorn was pulled back to the present by his brother's voice. Elrohir and Eomer had sat down at the table with him.  
  
Leaning forward to rest his arms on the table Aragorn shrugged. "I have Faramir looking into it. At the moment I think we will finish our visit here and then head to Arnor for a while. Annuminus is almost rebuilt and Gimli says the gates will be finished by winter's end. Running galls me, but I will not risk Estel's life."  
  
Gently Elrohir laid a hand over his younger brothers. "It is not running. A state visit to Annuminus is long overdue. You have said it yourself several times." He sat up straighter. "And Estel is always welcome in Imladris."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "She is too young to foster. I am not going to lose my daughter over this. When the time comes when she is older we will send her to the Legolas in Ithilien." Reassuringly he grinned at his brother. "Not that I do not trust you, but Imladris is too far away. Of course," he grinned wickedly at his brother. "I would also prefer she does not lose all respect for her father due to informative stories."  
  
Whistling innocently Elrohir looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Eomer laughed at the two. "So when do you and Eowyn leave for your tour?"  
  
His expression turning serious Aragorn turned to his brother-in-law. "I am not sure we are going. It does not seem right."  
  
"It is more than right," Elrohir corrected. "You two need the time alone together."  
  
Nodding his agreement Eomer added. "The children will be fine. Theorond will be surrounded by the Rohirrim and most likely not even realize he is under extra guard. It will be easy to confine his lessons to Meduseld's immediate area, and no one will get in."  
  
"And Estel will be with me," Elrohir stated.  
  
As if on cue Tarlaya walked into the room. "Her guards have the hallway," she assured her king. The young nanny's eyes went to the elf. "She has scaled the bannister and is skittering across the upper ledges of the audience chamber."  
  
Unable to help it Elrohir grinned. "On my way."  
  
When they were gone Aragorn turned to Eomer. "You really think we should go? It feels wrong?"  
  
"You need this time together," the younger man assured him. "Middle-earth can survive a week without you and so can the children. The two of you have not gotten away since you visited Rivendell after Theorond was born, and that was not a time for just you two."  
  
Seeing the logic Aragorn nodded. "Now all I have to do is convince Eowyn. Much as we were looking forward to getting away before now her protective instincts have kicked in."  
  
Eomer nodded in understanding. "It is probably a good thing she stayed with Theorond when the prisoner was questioned. Which reminds me, I have sent in one of my guards as A prisoner with an inborn hatred of the elves. Hopefully he will find something out."  
  
Rising Aragorn squeezed Eomer's shoulder. "I can not thank you enough."  
  
"No thanks are needed." Eomer looked into his eyes. "You make my sister happy."  
  
As she rode away from Edoras Eowyn could not help casting one last look back. It did not feel right to leave her children, especially now.  
  
Almost as if he had read her thoughts Aragorn reached over and took her hand. "They will be fine."  
  
She smiled over at her husband. "My head knows that," she laughed. "So where shall we go?" Shaking off her worries she met his eyes. "We are temporarily without commitments." Her eyes widened as the reality of her statement hit her. For the first time since their marriage they were without duties or responsibilities.  
  
Aragorn's grin widened as he saw sudden comprehension catch his usually unflappable wife flat-footed. "We will need to go to Helm's Deep before we return, but other than that we have two weeks to ourselves." He squeezed her hand before releasing it. "I think we should leave Helm's Deep for last and just spend the first week by ourselves."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow she glanced sidelong at her guard. "Alone?"  
  
Sidling Roheryn closer to Hasufel he gave her a quick kiss. "We can be if we visit Fangorn. I am sure Treebeard will provide us with an uninterrupted interlude."  
  
With a light-hearted laugh she stole another kiss. "Whatever you desire."  
Eowyn laughed lightly as she and Aragorn raced over the plains. Behind them their guard kept pace, but left the king and queen alone. The queen of Gondor had found the last two days more relaxing than she had ever imagined. True to Aragorn's word, they had left the burdens of his kingship in Edoras. While they could not be gone for long, the kingdom would not run itself for long, he was determined that they would have the honeymoon period that they had never been had time to take before. For Eowyn it was a time to recapture the brief period of carefree freedom that she had not had the time to savor before. Her husband was much more at ease than she had seen him before, his humor and zest for life coming through more strongly than she had ever seen before.  
  
Laying beside him in the wide meadows and gazing up at the stars. She felt free in a way she never had before. Not for the first time she was glad she had chosen to become Aragorn's wife. His arms around her and the clear sky shining with stars above brought a rare complete peace to her heart. Now she could understand a little better why Aragorn missed his days as a wandering ranger. It was not all because of the confinement and responsibilities of being king, but also simply being able to be. "Do you ever want to go back?" For a long time he was silent after she asked the question. "Occasionally," he finally answered. Rolling to his side he propped himself up on his arm to look down at her, gently brushing her hair back. "I do miss the freedom and my responsibilities were not so confining. To go back though would be to give up you and the children. That I am not willing to do. I do sometimes wish I could have given you a more conventional courting. Not that I regret marrying you, but I would have liked to give you the time to get to know me and to say goodbye to your home." Before she could protest he laid a finger over her lips. "I know you were homesick when you first arrived in Gondor."  
  
Shifting so she was pressed up against him Eowyn gave him a quick kiss. "I never expected a courting. From the time I was taken to Meduseld I knew mine would be a political marriage. To be honest I was surprised and more than a little touched when you approached me first instead of Eomer." Now it was her turn to lay a finger over his lips. "Different cultures, I know. But the customs you are most comfortable with are not human customs. In many ways you are more elven than human."  
  
Unable to deny it he wrapped his arms around her. "Is that why you and Legolas have grown so close?"  
  
Eowyn nodded, melding herself into her husband's arms. "He can explain puzzling behaviours. It is odd, around the people of Gondor you fit in perfectly, as though you were born and raised there. Since we have been here I have noticed your behaviour is more like a Rohirrim. Yet, when we are alone together you are another person altogether."  
  
His eyes looking into the distance held a trace of sadness. "A natural mimic am I." Despite the light-hearted tone Eowyn could sense the carefully concealed pain and sorrow. "For so many years I denied or had to hide what I am. For years I lived among the Rohirrim as a rider and councilor and in Gondor as a captain of the citadel, in Harad as a wanderer. To the elves I was Estel, to the people of Eriador, Strider. Now I am Elessar." He shrugged, but the heaviness of his spirit still hung over him. "Sometimes I wonder who I really am."  
  
Not used to seeing Aragorn's self-confidence waver she pulled him down for an intense kiss. "You are my husband and the father of Theorond and Estel."  
  
He smiled, rolling to his back and pulling her atop him. "With you I do not change to fit the situation. The instincts that allow me to so easily blend into almost any culture do not come into play when we are together."  
  
"Good."  
  
The conversation ended as he pulled her into a deep kiss.  
Aragorn shuddered with remembered horror as he stood on the parapets of Helm's Deep. In his life he had faced much bloodshed, a good portion of it spent by him. He had been involved in most of the decisive battles of the last part of the third age and spent years before that silently battling against larger odds to keep the lands and people of Eriador safe with the other rangers under his command. This had caused him to grow callouses over his heart about the battlefields and the lives lost, many under his command so he was seldom bothered when he was required to visit a past battlefield. But Helm's Deep was like Peleannor, it cut deeply. Here they had been trapped and horrifically outnumbered. If not for the timely arrival of Gandalf and the Ents none would have survived. While he had not lost anyone truly close to him, like Halbarad at Peleannor, it had been his first battle as the King of Men and had placed him irrevocably on the path that had led him to where he was now. Around him he was aware of the inhabitants of Helm's Deep watching them. They had greeted him and Eowyn joyously when they had arrived, but now respected the monarchs' desire to be alone. "I have not been here since the end of the war."  
  
Eowyn slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. Her eyes were taking in the majesty of Rohan's last line of defense. "I have never been here."  
  
Aragorn looked down at his wife in surprise. "Never?"  
  
Her reply was a shrug. "It was not necessary," a slight tinge of bitterness at all she had been denied simply because she was female could be heard in her voice.  
  
Leaning back against the wall behind him Aragorn tilted Eowyn's face up to his. "That is the past. You do not still feel that do you?"  
  
"No," was her instant reply. "Now I simply have to deal with the court advisors and hanger-ons commenting under their breath about how inappropiate their queen's behaviour is."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her. "Do not forget the comments about how the king lets her get away with it."  
  
Leaning her head against his chest she sighed. "I do not want to go back. These last two weeks have been wonderful. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be free, or relatively so."  
  
"It will not be so bad. Once we return to Edoras I need to leave for Gondor. It should only take me about two weeks to prepare everything for our trip to the north."  
  
Eowyn took a step back so she could look up at him. "I hate the idea that we are retreating."  
  
Aragorn turned to look out over the plains. "I know. Eomer sent word, it was in that dispatch I received when we arrived. Apparently the goal was not to kill Estel but to simply remove her from the line of succession. But I will not risk Estel's life or safety. Besides a trip to Eriador is long overdue. I put off the journey because I refuse to be that long without my family and I wanted to wait until the children were old enough to make the trip without being a hazard."  
  
With a laugh Eowyn leaned up beside him. "You are a little early for that. Theorond should be okay, as long as he gets to ride Starfire. The threat of having to ride with an adult should keep him in line."  
  
"Estel won't be hard either. Elrohir will make the trip with us, at least as far as Imladris."  
  
Her eyes sweeping the well-loved plains of her childhood Eowyn admitted to herself that Rohan was no longer home. "I would like to see the North. Before I came to Gondor I had never travelled outside of Rohan and had done very little travelling within. You know my homeland better than me." She smiled up at him. "I am glad we are going. The desire to travel and see new places has never faded. How long will we remain in the north?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "I do not know. If I could do it without causing major upheaval I would move there permanently and only make the state visits to Gondor. Unfortunately the south needs us more and I do not think it would be a good idea to do something that drastic at this point. I would like to stay for at least a year. We are king and queen of Arnor as well."  
  
Eyes crinkling in amusement Eowyn slanted a look up at him. "You know our travelling party is going to make the one that accompanied us here seem like an afternoon ride."  
  
He smiled back. "It will be challenging. But we will be together."  
  
"Together," she repeated softly, realizing anew that home was wherever her husband and children were. 


	12. Possibilities12

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and am making no money.  
  
A/N: I think the initial presentation of the threat to Estel played out wrong in the last chapter. It is not meant to mean that all elves are hated. It is not even hate truly aimed at Estel, more at the idea of an elven heir to the kingdom of them I was thinking more along the lines of Boromir's initial distrust of elves and the sense I always got from the books that the people of Gondor, for the most part, would have no real contact with an elf and would have little knowledge other than they are immortal. It is more unease than anything else with a few troublemakers capable of stirring things up so the possibility exists that it could get out of hand.  
  
Sorry about the delay with this chapter I had a very bad case of writer's block. It is still not completely cleared but I do have ideas for new chapters now and hope to update every couple of weeks. ***************************************************************************  
  
"Daddy's coming! Daddy's coming!"  
  
The shouts of her four years old twins greeted Eowyn as soon as she stepped out of the council chamber for the lunch recess. Folding her arms she raised an eyebrow at them. "And you know how?"  
  
Giving her an exasperated look Halbarad glanced quickly at his sister before looking back up at his mother. "Estel." It was spoken as though this was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Before Eowyn could reply a guard in the livery of Annuminas walked up to her. "My queen, the King approaches the gate. He should arrive within the hour."  
  
"Thank you." She dismissed the messenger before turning back to her youngest. "Where is your sister?"  
  
Laria shrugged. "Don't know, she came to tell us then vanished."  
  
Dropping her head wearily Eowyn extended a hand to each twin. At the back of the hallway she noticed their nanny waiting patiently. Thankfully these two were not the escape artists their elder sister, and to as lesser extent, brother were. "Well, lets go have lunch."  
  
*************  
  
Lunch was over and she had just gotten the twins down for a nap when Aragorn strolled in, Theorond trailing happily behind him and Estel perched contentedly on his shoulders. With a happy smile she threw herself into his waiting arms and felt his close about her. It had been too long. Four long months he had been in Gondor. Releasing her husband she pulled her reluctant son into a tight embrace. At nine Aragorn had deemed him old enough to accompany him on his yearly trip to the southern realm. "I have missed you my lady." Lifting Estel down he urged both children toward the playroom. Well aware of their parents' desire for private talk after a long seperation neither child complained but instead began jabbering quickly at each other. Theorond of his journey and Estel of her new skills. "I am glad they are close," she commented, sliding an arm around her husband's waist as they walked to their chambers. "I feared when the twins caught Estel agewise our eldest two would drift apart."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I do not think that will ever happen. The twins have each other and Theorond has always known his sister is different, even if he does not quite understand why."  
  
Eowyn gave him a disbelieving look. "As if any of us know. I am glad she grows closer to the rate of a human than of an elf. If I am to believe Elrohir an elven child does not reach their majority until around a century, give or take?"  
  
His eyes distant Aragorn nodded. "I figure Estel will be between thirty- five and forty-five."  
  
Stepping into their rooms Eowyn took his cloak and hung it over a chair. "What is the word in Gondor."  
  
Wearily Aragorn sank onto the loveseat and held out an arm for her to join him. "Well. Faramir says there has been no new rumors against Estel. Tensions eased greatly when the twins were placed before her in the line of succession." He was silent for a few moments, absently rubbing her arm. "We should think about returning soon. The twins are old enough to make the journey without all of us going insane and I think our presence is needed in the south."  
  
Eowyn leaned into the light caress, thinking about his words. "The Easterlings?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Nothing serious, but there restlessness seems to be growing. It has been a rough couple of years for their crops and their agreements the Harad appear to be crumbling."  
  
"I will miss this place, but it will be good to get back. Do you think there will be trouble?"  
  
For a few minutes Aragorn was silent, thinking out what he had heard. "I do not know. I think there is a good chance our mere presence will help to alleviate the growing tensions. And much as I love it here Gondor is where we are needed. Minis Tirith needs to remain the capital of the Reuninfied Kingdom, no matter my personal preferences."  
  
********************************************  
  
As their party slowly approached the gates of the White City Eowyn tried to decide how she felt. In a way it felt like coming home but it equally seemed like she had felt when she had first come to Gondor to wed Aragorn. The place that was to be her home but had not yet become familiar. Nearly five years away had caused her to think of Annuminas as home. Not surprisingly the people of Gondor were gathered by the gates, all eager to welcome their royal family back home after a long seperation and to see the royal twins that had been born in the northern kingdom and were held as a large part of the reason that the king and queen had stayed away so long. The journey was too long for a family to make with two infants. Of course Eowyn knew that was only half of the reason. Neither she or Aragorn were comfortable with the idea of returning until Estel was safe from kidnapping or harm. Talk against the elven child of human parents had calmed and it appeared the ringleaders who were against the child had been caught or had stopped their attempted rabble rousing. Faramir thought a large part of it was the lack of reception those ideas received. Yes many of the common people were uncomfortable about her but their love and trust of their monarchs was strong enough to override the instinctive distrust of the unknown.  
  
It was past dark by the time they managed to retire to their rooms. It had taken more than an hour alone to reach the palace. Everyone had wanted to greet the royal family. Once in the palace more greetings were necessary and then they had to start to catch up on all that they had missed. Aragorn may have returned once a year but it was not enough to keep up with the day to day aspects of life in the southern kingdom and Eowyn had not been back since leaving to visit Rohan so long ago. Then the twins were to excited to settle. To her disgust Eowyn found herself getting frustrated with Halbarad and Laria's refusal to go to bed. While it was perfectly understandable she and Aragorn still had much to do before they could retire and she was exhausted. Not for the first time she feared she was neglecting her children in favor of her royal duties. Both she and Aragorn struggled with duty to the kingdom with duty to their children. Giving her youngest two a final kiss she left the room to check on Aragorn and her older children. Theorond was settled in bed, reading. Soft voices were coming from Estel's room. Entering quietly she saw Aragorn and Estel sitting comfortably on the balcony railing talking in elvish. To her surprise she felt not even a tinge of nervousness even though they were sitting five stories up. Estel had an inborn elven grace and Aragorn still held to his early elven and ranger training. As she neared them Aragorn gave his oldest daughter a soft kiss on the forehead and they both leaped lightly to the ground. Giving her mother a quick kiss Estel climbed into bed. Moving to her side Aragorn slid an arm around her waist and they left the room, blowing out the light as they went.  
  
"And what were you two discussing so seriously:?" Eowyn asked as they stepped into their own rooms. For the first time since leaving Eriador she felt like maybe she had come home. These rooms felt familiar and comfortable.  
  
Aragorn turned, pulling her into a loose embrace. It was nice to be away from prying eyes. They had not been truly alone since leaving the Northern Kingdom behind. "How Gondor feels different from Eriador. Estel says the land does not sing as freely here."  
  
Refusing to meet her husband's eyes she asked. "When will you send her to Legolas?" Much as Eowyn hated the idea of being parted from any of her children she knew it would be best for Estel to spend time among the elves. As she grew her elven heritage became more noticeable.  
  
"Not for a few more years. She is still too young. The twins will probably be ready for their stay in Rohan when or maybe even before her."  
  
Relaxing into her husband's arms Eowyn sighed. "I feel so bad for Eomer and Lothiriel. Two miscarriages. It must have been so hard for my brother to make Halbarad his heir."  
  
Aragorn's arms tightened around her. "I know, but he has put the good of his kingdom over his personal feelings."  
  
Hearing an unusual note in Aragorn's voice Eowyn lifted her head to seek out his eyes. "As you did not."  
  
Stepping away from her he sagged wearily down onto the couch. "It all worked out for the best, but-" he hesitated a moment. "I left so much to chance. Elrond may have decreed that I was not to take a wife until the fate of middle-earth was settled, but I was the only heir of Elendil that yet lived. If I had died my line would have died with me. But I could not do it." He looked up, his eyes seeking his wife's. "And it had little to do with Elrond. I wanted Arwen and no other. I would not betray her by siring a child on another."  
  
Long past any jealousy of the elven woman her husband had once loved Eowyn sat down beside him and gently brushed his unruly hair back.. "Maybe it was not the logical thing to do, but it was what your heart told you to do. That is one of the reason why it is so easy for others to follow you. You care. No matter what happens you lead with your heart and soul. That makes you very special."  
  
Haunted eyes met hers and slowly cleared. "You are my heart. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will come all too soon and tonight I want to be just husband."  
  
Smiling Eowyn rose and slid easily into Aragorn's arms. Wherever this man was, she was home.  
  
A/N: Short I know but I am trying to get back into the story the next chapter will back track to their arrival at the Northern Kingdom. 


	13. Possibilities13

Riding easily beside her husband Eowyn knew instantly when they reached the border of the Northern Kingdom. Even though Aragorn ruled both Gondor and Eriador the joining was still too new for them to truly feel like one united kingdom. "Is it good to be home?" she asked. She had noticed the easing of the tension he always carried with him when they traveled. If she had not know him so well she would never have known that he was keeping a more careful eye on the area surrounding them then their guards. Habits developed by years of lonely wandering would not soon fade, if they ever did. But here he was relaxed.  
  
He looked over at her with a smile. "We have fallen under the protective eyes of the rangers."  
  
She watched him carefully for a few minutes, liking the rare ease she sensed in him. It was similar to how he had been when they had visited Rivendell. "This is your home as much as Rivendell is," she commented.  
  
Slowly nodding his head Aragorn tipped his head back and closed his eyes, seeming to drink in Eriador with all his senses. It did not seem right to her to name this the Northern Kingdom. It was clear this was so much more to her husband.  
  
The moment was broken when Estel stirred in her father's arms. The eleven child had been rather subdued since her attempted kidnapping. She had grown even more silent since Elrohir had elected to stay in Rohan to try and find out more about her attempted kidnappers. "We are being watched," she commented.  
  
"By good or bad people?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Eowyn bit her tongue as Estel's young face scrunched up in concentration. She did not think that was an appropriate question for a child her age. Or a child at all, but she had learned when it came to senses to follow her husband's lead. Estel, despite having human parents, was an elf. She needed to learn to use her elven senses, which were stronger than a humans. Still she thought Estel was too young. "Good?" she finally asked. "It does not feel bad." Hopefully she looked up at her father.  
  
With a grin Aragorn hugged her close. "Very good." Handing her the reins he turned to his wife. "Things will be a lot less formal here. I was chieftain here long before I became king." He half smiled in remembrance. "And a distrusted ranger." His gaze moved to his guard. "You will not take offense," he ordered. He turned back to Eowyn. "To many of the people here I am Aragorn, not King Elessar and even though I have always held that title and its duties they are-: he hesitated, not sure how to explain.  
  
"You are a person to them," Eowyn supplied. "Not simply a leader or a king. They know the person behind the titles."  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling at her. "It is good to be home." His grin widening he whistled. A few moments later five disshelved men stepped into the clearing they had halted in. Aragorn ordered his guards to stand down as he easily dismounted. "Well met."  
  
"Aragorn," the man in the lead stepped forward. "I mean, My Lord," he dropped to his knees, but his eyes were full of mirth.  
  
In response Aragorn laughed and signaled him and the others to rise. "I am sure." He scanned to forest surrounding them.  
  
"Your path is clear to Annuminus and I have rangers along the path to make sure it remains that way. No harm shall come to the royal family while you are in our care." He turned his gaze to his chieftain.  
  
Aragorn easily remounted and took Eowyn's. "Haraland my Lady Eowyn and our children Theorond and Estel. Eowyn, Haraland, captain of the northern rangers."  
  
He bowed. "My lady. It is good to finally meet the lady who has made my chieftain so happy and allowed the line of Isildur to continue." The rest of the rangers bowed as well, giving her a salute she recognized as being elven. "It is our honor to protect your way." Lifting his head he and his fellow rangers melted back into the forest and were lost from sight.  
  
*************************  
  
Restlessly Eowyn paced across her apartment and back again. This was driving her crazy. They had been here for nearly two weeks and she had seen less of her husband than at any time in their marriage up until now. It was not that she was being left out per se, but that he had a life here that she was not a part of. So much of his time was spent with his rangers. Slowly sinking down on a loveseat she realized what was wrong. She was lonely. For the first time since wedding Aragorn she felt alone. Her husband had a life here that did not involve her and unlike when they had visited Rivendell this was not just a vacation but an official residence. What was annoying her even more was that she did not know how to approach Aragorn about his unintentional neglect. They usually got along so well it was not necessary and when they fought, they fought. The door opened and Aragorn strode in. Eowyn did not bother to get up. "Where are you going now?"  
  
Catching the edge in his wife's voice Aragorn moved to kneel in front of her. "Nowhere. I thought we could have dinner together with the children. Tomorrow I have journey I need to make and I wished you to come with me. We will be gone at least four days."  
  
The odd mixture of excitement and sorrow in his voice caused Eowyn to look into his eyes, searching for his thoughts. "Where?"  
  
"The Angle." He rose and walked out on to the balcony. "It will by my first visit since," he laughed slightly, but there was a trace of bitterness in it. "Since at least six months before I met the hobbits in Bree." After a moment he turned back, his king face perfectly in place.  
  
Rising Eowyn walked over to him and lightly brushed his cheek. "Do not hide yourself from me. We promised each other no secrets."  
  
His eyes met her with her smile. "I have been neglecting you," he realized. "I am sorry. It is just, being home, its-"  
  
"I know, but I am here. Tell me."  
  
For a few moments he was silent. Slowly he shook his head. "I can't explain, but, will you go with me?"  
  
Eowyn smiled, giving him a light kiss. "I love you. I will go anywhere you ask."  
  
****************************  
  
"Your Highness I must protest."  
  
With great effort Aragorn restrained himself from rolling his eyes at his guard's constant complaint. "I will be perfectly fine." Lightly dismounting he reached out to help Eowyn dismount. "We will be more than safe with the rangers protecting us."  
  
"Your Highness-" he began to protest again His monarch's sharp glare shut him up. Against his better judgement he remained still as his king and queen walked away from him with no visible guard. "We shall await you here."  
  
As they walked Eowyn could not take her eyes off her husband. She was seeing a whole new side of him. He was dressed in the green and brown of a ranger instead of royal finery and seemed more content than he had at any time other than when they had been in Rivendell. "We do not seem to be following a path," she commented a couple of hours later. Having grown up on the open plains of Rohan she was not good in forests to begin with and Aragorn seemed to be taking a meandering path.  
  
The guiltily amused glance he gave her was all the answer she needed. "Sorry. Old habits die-hard. This was the hidden refuge of the Dunedain of the north for generations. While the name is more well known now the rangers the location is still one of the best kept secrets. There has been talk of opening it more, but-" he shrugged not sure how to explain. "None of us are overly anxious for that to happen. Maybe one day." Stepping closer he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Be warned, it is not much. If somebody had accidentally stumbled upon it they would never had guessed the secrets her people hid."  
  
They stepped through the trees. Aragorn's words of warning still ringing in her ears she took in the hidden village that had hidden and protected her husband's ancestors as much as Rivendell had. And that was all it was, a village. The homes were well worn and aged. Yards and fences were well maintained and livestock roamed, but there was nothing to point out to how important this place had been to safety of the north. It was not even fenced.  
  
"We lived in secrecy," Aragorn answered her unasked questions almost before she had thought them. He turned to greet the people that were coming to meet them. "It is good to be home."  
  
**************************  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Eowyn looked up from the bags she was unpacking. There were no servants here. That was a first for her. One of the local women had offered but Aragorn had turned her down before the offer was even completed. To her surprise Eowyn found herself looking forward to their weekend stay. She had always wondered what it would like to be a normal person: now she would have the chance to find out, or at least a taste. Looking over she saw her husband looking out the window, toward the back of the small town, to the area she had not yet seen. There was a sadness in his posture that she had not seen since they had bid Elrond goodbye. Grabbing her cloak she nodded. They walked to the edge of the town until they reached an open plain. Her jaw dropped as she saw the row upon row of white stones. "Aragorn?" When her husband did not reply she looked up. His eyes held a sorrow that was deeper than she had ever seen even when Elrond had departed. Lightly she laid a hand on his arm. "My love."  
  
Releasing a shuddering breath he looked down at her. "The funeral plain." His eyes went back to the stones. "I have not visited since- since before the war of the ring." Slowly he walked forward and knelt next a stone at the edge. "This is for the ones that fell at Peleannor." Closing his eyes he bowed his head and lightly caressed the gravestone. "I wish you were here, my friend. Everything we fought for has come true, but it is not the same without you, Halbarad."  
  
Quietly Eowyn moved behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder in silent support. She could not take his grief away but she could be there for him. That was what family was for. "I am here, I love you."  
  
Walking into their temporary residence Aragorn was surprised to see Eowyn almost in tears, staring at the small cooking fire she had kindled. "Eowyn, what is wrong?  
  
In frustrated anger she threw the spoon down. "I have never felt so incompetent in my life," she muttered angrily. "I can not even prepare a meal."  
  
"You were never taught," Aragorn reminded her. "I do not expect you to know something you were never taught."  
  
Her eyes met his. "But your people know. You can live in my world. Valar, you could live comfortably in most any place. I can't even make myself useful with your people."  
  
Quickly striding forward Aragorn pulled his wife into his arms. "I am glad." Gently he tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "Yes, the Dunedain of the North are all to self-sufficient. Too often the woman and children were left unguarded while the rangers fought to protect the north. We had no high walls or armies to protect us. Traditional roles faded as generations of necessity taught our women that they needed to be able to defend themselves and their children. It is a hard life that I would not wish on anyone and one some were not capable of facing. You," he gave her a quick kiss. "You, my wife, would have learned, quite happily would be my guess, if you had been born into this life. But I am glad you did not grow up in this difficult life. I know yours was not always easy, but I am glad duty was not the first thing you were taught. I love you, it does not matter what skills you have or don't have. You are my wife and that is all that matters. If I exclude you, or lose myself in being home, come to me. It is not intentional and I do not want to leave you out."  
  
With her first genuine smile in what felt like forever Eowyn stepped closer to hug her husband close. "I love you. I just do not want to lose you, not to memories. I know I am being silly, but I am not used to feeling incompetent at things."  
  
"You will never lose me. You are my life and my love." 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own LOTR and am making no money from this.

This chapter actually takes place before prior to the return to Gondor, it begins almost a year after they arrive in Annuminas

"Mom! Mom!"

Stepping outside to the king and queen's private courtyard Eowyn was immediately greeted by Estel's happy shout. For a moment the queen of the Reunified Kingdom paused to take a deep breath. The whimsical elvish side of her daughter had been manifesting itself for the last few weeks on a constant basis. To her dismay Eowyn was having trouble handling the differences in her child. With Aragorn on a visit to Gondor she was alone with the children and the acting Steward. Usually she and Theorond entertained each other but her eldest was out playing with some of the other ranger's children while Estel- Her frustration vanishing Eowyn remembered that day almost two weeks ago. An early snow had fallen and the children had eagerly raced out to play in it. It had been less than a half hour when Estel had come back, alone. Even without the look of sorrow and hurt on the young face Eowyn had known something was wrong. Temperature, unless extreme, did not bother the elven child and she usually had to be dragged inside. "What is wrong?"

Aragorn's grey eyes had lifted to meet hers for a moment before looking back at the floor to hide the shimmer of tears. "I can not play with them. They say I cheat."

"You cheat?" Eowyn had asked, surprised. While she was extremely playful Estel was not a dishonest child.

Slowly she nodded, not lifting her head. "I move on top of the snow. I never sinkd and I do not get cold."

For a moment Eowyn had not known what to say. She and Aragorn had known the differences between Estel and the other children of Gondor and Annuminas might one day cause difficulties they had never reached a satisfactory way of dealing with the issue. "Estel," She moved to embrace the girl.

The child had pulled away, shaking her head. "I am an elf." The distant look that was natural to many elves had appeared on her daughter's face. "I am an elf," she reaffirmed.

Since that day she had been up everything. Her days were spent in trees. At night her sense of humor and fun was allowed full rein. Since she had met few elven youngsters she had taken on many of the aspects of the adult elves she knew. Most difficult of all she was holding herself in the almost apartness that most elves used around the lesser lived beings. While she did understand why many elves did maintained their distance, it had to be extremely painful to lose people to a death and know that you would be sundered from them forever, it was hard to accept in her own daughter. After four days of this she had sent a message to Rivendell requesting Elrohir's assistance. Aragorn had sent word that he was going to be delayed by a stop in Rohan.

That was another reason for her edginess. Eowyn was afraid of what that request for a visit might mean for Lothiriel. Her brother's wife was pregnant for the fouth time. So far she had been unable to carry a babe past the fifth month. It was heartbreaking for both Eomer and Lothiriel and not good for Rohan to have no heir. Instinctively her hands went to her own slightly enlarged waist. Her pregnancy had been confirmed only a week after Aragorn had left for Gondor. They had decided that while they were temporarily staying in the North he would need to make annual trips back to Gondor.

Trying to work up the energy to track her young daughter Eowyn was relieved to see that Rosie Gamgee was already there. The arrival of the hobbit family with Merry and Pippin had been a lifesaver. Young Frodo, Sam's eldest son, had hit it off immediately with Estel and the two had since become inseperable. Wearily she moved over to one of the benches near Rosie and collapsed. This pregnancy was taking twice as much out of her as the previous two. With Theorond there had only been morning sickness for the first few months, some exhaustion in the middle, and a vitality at the end. As for Estel, she had barely realized she was pregnant until she was overdue.

"It is good to see them laugh," Rosie had moved over to sit besider her. "Frodo has always been a little different. He has spent a lot of time alone."

Eowyn nodded, scanning the trees for some tell tale movement. Not surprisingly there was none. She only knew which general area the two children were in because of where Tarlaya was standing. "For Estel as well. Being a royal child is isolating enough, but being an elf only increases the isolation."

They sat in silence for several moments. "Sam and I will have to return to the Shire shortly. Merry and Pippin want to stay a while."

"That should be entertaining. Aragorn will be sorry he missed you. And Estel will be heartbroken to see Frodo leave."

Rosie hesitated a moment before speaking. The pause made Eowyn nervous. The hobbit was straight forward. "I wanted to ask about that. I wish to invite Estel to winter with us at Bag End. Sam is in agreement."

For a moment Eowyn was speechless, caught by total surprise. To her chagrin her first emotion was relief. As much as she loved her daughter it would be nice to have her be someone else's responsibility for a while. This pregnancy, Estel's isolation, and the stewardship were beginning to overwhelm her. "Aragorn has decreed that no big people are to enter the Shire."

"Estel is not a big people," the ever practical Rosie replied. "At lease not yet."

Before Eowyn could reply said child had leaped out of the tree over their heads. "Not fair," Frodo commented with a laugh as he jogged up. "The trees like you while they only tolerate me."

The girl nodded, grinning widely. "I'm extremely likable." Before Eowyn could call her to task for her precipitous arrival Estel spoke again, eyes shining. "Dad is coming!"

Her own relief and happiness almost overwhelming her Eowyn nevertheless asked her daughter, "and you know this how?" The children were supposed to remain within the courtyard unless they were with their guards and with their parents' permission.

Giving her mother an exasperated look Estel answered. "The trees were willing to allow me passage. Frodo waited at the gate as the trees were leery of his weight."

Slowly Eowyn took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Are you supposed to leave the courtyard?"

"No one could catch me. They would not even see me unless I allowed it"

"Estel."

"No," she replied sullenly. "I was in no danger."

Her daughter's utter belief in her superior abilities scared Eowyn as nothing else ever had. All the more because there was a grain of truth in her beliefs. Elves did have abilities that humans did not have, but they were not invincible. She had seen Legolas, Elladan, aned Elrohir show the same confidence bordering on arrogance. "You are still a child. And remember the trip to Rohan?"

The girl pulled back as though slapped.

Eowyn hated what she was doing but knew it had to be done for Estel's safety. "No one is safe all the time. And as capable as a being is that is not always enough." Still the girl said nothing. Rose and Frodo both remained still. Turning Eowyn scanned the surrounding trees. The branches had been trimmed back, much to the gardener's dismay-he had been even more vocal than the one in Gondor. Looking back at her daughter she asked, "do I need to cut back the trees more or will you give me your work to abide by your boundaries?"

Shoulders slumping she replied in a small voice, "I promise."

"Now go to your room. Your father will be up later." Once Estel was gone Eowyn turned back to her guests. "I apologize for the inconvenience." Her attention moved to Frodo. "Theorond is playing in the stables with some of the other children if you want to join them."

The young hobbit shook his head. "No, I will just go and reand a book."

Rose watched him depart the same way Estel had. "It is not only for you and Estel that I ask. It would be good for Frodo."

"I will ask Aragorn tonight."

As soon as the door to their rooms closed Eowyn sagged into Aragorn's welcome embrace. They had been surrounded from the moment Aragorn had arrived until now. They had instituted the same rule here as in Gondor, once the king and queen had retired for the evening they were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. "I have missed you."

Not releasing her Aragorn moved to the couch and sat down, pulling his wife down on his lap. "I have heard all the affairs of state, now I want to hear of you and our children." Lovingly he placed a hand on her stomach. He had been quietly joyful since Theorond had informed him of his impending big brotherhood again. Estel had remained subdued at the homecoming.

Reveling in her husband's love and presence Eowyn held nothing back, including her feelings of inadequacy in relation to her daughter.

When she was done Aragorn was silent for a few minutes. "We always knew Estel would be harder. If it is any help this is not unusual in elven children. She is too young to foster, perhaps the shire would be best for now, at least until the baby is born."

Eowyn rose to pace. "I should not have to send my children away."

Aragorn remained seated, allowing her vent her frustration. "You can not do it all, no one can."

Aware it would do no good to argue, and knowing he was correct, Eowyn paced a few more minutes before again sitting next to husband. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

Aragorn took her hand, rubbing his thumb along her fingers. "All we can do is love her and do our best. I think it would do her good to see the hobbit way of life."

"Theorond will miss her."

Aragorn nodded resting his head on hers as it rested on his shoulder. "It will give him a chance to know the capabilities and skills of other children around his age."

For a moment they were silent while Eowyn tried to work up the courage to ask her next question. "How fares Lothiriel?"

She could feel Aragorn slump slightly at her question. For a moment his hand squeezed hers before he shifted so they could face each other while his hand maintained its grip. "Not good. She is on bed rest. I gave her some herbs to help with her nausea and dizziness and to encourage the pregnancy to continue. But her body shows signs of being ready to birth the child."

"But she is only four months!" Despited herself Eowyn found herself clutching protectively at her stomach and the life within it.

Quickly shifting forward Aragorn laid one hand atop hers on the small bulge of their child and the other moved to rest on her cheek, forcing her to make eye contact. "Our baby is fine and feels quite content where it is. Lothiriel is closer to five months, but the babe is not yet ready to be born. If it does manage to survive a birth this early chances are very good that their will be complications to last the rest of its life. The longer the pregnancy can be maintained the better the chances for the babe."

"Could you help?" While she desperately wanted Aragorn to remain near she knew both she and the child were healthy.

His answer was almost immediate. "No, I have done all I can. Rohan's healers are skilled and Elrohir was visiting when I left."

Despite her concerns Eowyn could not help a small smile. "That is one friendship I would never have expected."

"Nor did Elrohir, especially when the same connection was not made with Elladan." Stretching he rose. "Let's turn in, I have missed holding you at night, I no longer sleep well alone."

Allowing herself to be pulled to her feet Eowyn raised an eyebrow at his wording. "Alone?" she repeated.

"Without you at my side," he confirmed without missing a beat. "Even if I lost you tomorrow no other woman could complete me as you do."

"And Arwen?"

Turning he met her eyes. "No one. I love you."

With a small self-depreciating smile she stepped forward so he could enclose her in his loving embrace. "I am sorry, I do not seem myself." Long ago she had gotten over her fears regarding the departed elf maiden, but every once in a while those old fears resurfaced.

"I think it is just a part of being pregnant."

Too tired to take offense and not sure he was wrong Eowyn continued into the sleeping chamber. Aragorn joined her immediately. As she snuggled into her husband's embrace Eowyn found herself agreeing with his observation. She no longer slept well without Aragorn at her side.

"My Lady, the King of Rohan comes."

Eowyn looked up from feeding her newborn daughter, who was starting to drift into sleep, at the paige's words. Quickly she laid the baby next to her sleeping twin, watching a moment as she cuddled close to her brother before falling deeply asleep. Afraid that the sight of her children would be too painful to her brother, Eowyn made her way to the family sitting room. Despite the paige's announcement the very unexpectedness of Eomer's arrival showed that this was not a state visit. "Find the king and hobbit, Meriadoc," she requested. "The other hobbit, Peregrin is welcome as well."

The young paige made no attempt to stifle his wide grin. "Yes, My Lady."

Unable to avoid smiling at the young man's enthusiasm Eowyn had to agree. The two hobbits had made the long, confining winter merry. Always happy and full of life they could brighten up a room simply by entering it. She had also found that their practical, almost simple way of looking at a problem was often more effective than the so-called 'sophisticated' and more convoluted answers the courtiers usually supplied. Although that was not as big an issue in Annuminas as it had been in Gondor.

As soon as Eomer entered she moved to hug him. She missed her brother. After a moment he pulled away from her, keeping his hand in hers. "You look good. Congragulations on the birth of the twins."

"Thank you," she started to lead him to the couchl.

"May I see them?"

Not allowing her hesitation to show Eowyn immediately changed direction. With a mother's pride she walked him over to the cradle. "Halbarad and Laria."

Cautiously, almost fearfully Eomer reached out a hand to gently brush Halbarad's cheek. "They are so big and beautiful. Little Eovine was so tiny and lived so little."

Biting back her tears at the reminder of her nephew's death, barely two weeks after birth, that she knew would cause her brother pain, she hugged him. "I was so sorry to hear of your loss."

Seeming to ignore her sympathy Eomer moved his finger down to Halbarad's hand, which instinctively wrapped around the finger. "Thank you."

"My King!" Merry had come and bowed low, closely followed by Pippin and Aragorn.

Eomer spared him a quick, but courteous greeting before looking back to Halbarad. Finally taking a deep breath he straightened, turning to face the King and Queen of Gondor. "I have no heir. The healers have recommended Lothiriel does not try to bear again at risk to her own life. While she would risk it I do not wish to lose her. As Eowyn is my closest kin I would request that Halbarad be named as my heir." He glanced at his sister and brother-in-law. "I will give you privacy to discuss it." He turned his attention to Merry and Pippin. "Will you accompany me?"

"Yes, my King," Merry promptly replied, smiling widely.

Pippin only nodded.

Once they were gone Eowyn turned to Aragorn. Eomer's request had caught her completely off-guard. As her eyes met Aragorn's she realized the request had not surprised her husband. And the more she thought about the more she realized it should not have surprised her. Rohan needed an heir. Her eyes went back to her youngest son. Rohan was so far away. Barely resisting the urge to hold Halbarad close she allowed Aragorn to lead her into the sitting room. "I should not be surprised. Halbarad is the logical choice, truly the only choice that will be acceptable to all. The house of Eorl has always rule Rohan."

"He will not need to be fostered until he is older. We will not lose him soon." He squeezed her hand. "And Rohan is not that far."

Giving him a disbelieving look Eowyn looked away. "It is for us. The king and queen can not travel at will. We have too many responsibilities."

Aragorn said nothing, simply took her hand.

"He will have to be raised as a Rohirrim."

"He will have to be raised as a part of both lands. We will need to request a Rohirric tutor and he will probably have a rohirric guard to work with his gondorian one."

Closing her eyes Eowyn took a deep breath and felt acceptance fill her. This was her younger son's path. "What of Laria? From what I know of twins they are often uncommonly close."

Aragorn shrugged. "I do not know." His eyes grew distant in a look that Eowyn knew meant he was seeing with his farsight. "Her path is not clear. It appears that at least one of our children will be able to walk her own path."

Aware that he was thinking about his own destined path to kinghood, a power that he still held only because he knew he was the only one could unite the kingdoms. "There is still happiness to be found."

He smiled at her. "There is still happiness." With a quick shake of his head he threw off the melancholy mood. "Halbarad will have to travel to Rohan to be invested as heir. Do you wish to travel with him?

The question caught her by surprise, although a part of her quickly realized she should not have been. Aragorn had always trusted her to represent the reunified kingdom. It would be hard to be so far away from her children and Aragorn. However it would also be nice to be free of some of the responsibilities. "I would like that."

"I will miss you." Pulling her close he bent to kiss her.

A knock on the door interrupted. "My Lord, My Lady," the paige called out.

With a slight laugh at her husband's disgruntlement at the interruption Eowyn rose. "It never fails." Bending she gave him a quick kiss before he took her hand and rose as well.

"I love you."


End file.
